The Rainbow Alchemists
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: There are eight Alchemists running loose in Central. Any classified crime, they solve and take care of. Edward must confront them to find their identities, and who in the military is giving them information... OCxOC, swearing, drama.
1. Dedication

**Before I begin the actual story, I need to get the dedication over with. I will also include a character list for those who are curious.**

**I have only the reviewers to thank. So…**

**Thanks to LeFay Strent for designing Catherine Bridges, the Black Alchemist.**

**Thanks to my brother for creating Strawberry Fawnson, the Red Alchemist.**

**My gratitude to Lizzy '-' rocks for making Daisy Clearwater, the Yellow Alchemist.**

**Thank you, Nikkome Konno, for giving me Violet Thompson, the Purple Alchemist.**

**Thank you to Athenafrodite for creating Lyn Simmons, the White Alchemist.**

**WinterMuffin made Terios, the Alchemist were-cat that advises the Rainbow Alchemists, and Cathrine Honeywater, the Orange Alchemist.**

**My thanks to YourSecretStalker for competing and creating Karina Ren Suzuki, the Green Alchemist.**

**Thank you, sydneyeakins, for making "Dark" Angel Jones, the Blue Alchemist.**

**All my appreciation to you guys! Congrats on winning, and I love the characters! Thanks _soooo_ much!**


	2. Rainbow Alchemist Introduction

Strawberry Fawnson, the Red Alchemist. She is sixteen, but her mental age is thirty. She is sweet and kind. She is also Mustang's current girlfriend!

Cathrine Honeywater is twenty-two, but feels ancient. She is the Orange Alchemist. She enjoys other people's pain, and is down-to-earth. She worked as an assassin, but retired two years ago when she became the Orange Alchemist and started working for good.

The Yellow Alchemist, Daisy Clearwater, is nineteen. She acts thirteen, and is the only immature Rainbow Alchemist. She works in a small café, but always wanted to be a singer, so she can be caught singing in her private time.

Karina Ren Suzuki is the Green Alchemist. She is thirteen, and feels and acts thirteen as well. She goes to a public school, but skips most days to hang out with Strawberry and Terios.

"Dark" Angel Jones, the Blue Alchemist, is the only boy Rainbow Alchemist. He is eighteen and just joined the military but is already climbing the ranks. Dark feels forty-six, and is good friends with Riza Hawkeye and Jean Havoc. His dyed dark blue hair and natural red eyes make many people stop and stare. On his trans-muted outfit is a pair of fake angel wings that are sky-blue and actually work when he moves a piece of his soul into them.

Violet Thompson is the Purple Alchemist. She is the youngest Rainbow Alchemist, going on thirteen, but she acts eighteen. She is a better student than Karina, but helps out anyone who needs her help. She is a space-case, a day-dreamer, and a worry-wart. When something goes wrong, she punishes herself, often by hitting herself on the head. In school, she is often yelled at to stop day-dreaming and do a hard question on the board, but always gets it right. Her teachers think she ought to be put in a higher class. She has poor fighting skills, saying that she doesn't want to hurt anyone and always dodges the attacks.

The White Alchemist, Lyn Simmons, is twenty-five, but acts five years older than her age. She works in her uncle's library and book store, where she studies psychology books, because she wants to be a children's psychiatrist. She is independent and calm, but tends to lose her cool when under pressure.

"Black Cat" Catherine Bridges was appropriately made the Black Alchemist. She is just barely twenty-one, but acts and feels thirty-five. She works as a bartender and accepts no nonsense from her customers. She doesn't show intense emotions very often, will go along with just about anything, and is very practical and extremely blunt.

Terios is a were-cat Alchemist. He is fourteen in human years, fifty-two in cat years, but feels almost seven-hundred years old. He is of Xingese origins, and very shy. He often hides behind the Rainbow Alchemists. Terios was once a close friend of Mustang's before he was turned into a were-cat by a rabid cat-Chimera. Terios lives as a cat with Strawberry, and often accompanies her on her dates with Mustang.


	3. Chapter 1

Edward panted, feeling himself tire out. The man they were chasing had just performed a chain of highly classified crimes, using Alchemy. He'd also just killed twelve soldiers. It was just Ed, Al, and Mustang now. Mustang couldn't snap because his gloves had been soaked and ripped. Ed couldn't do Alchemy because the hall was rough, uneven, dark, and collapsed in some parts. It took all his concentration to run.

"This way!" someone shouted, speeding past him. Ed heard the rustle of feathers as whoever it was ran past him.

The criminal screamed. "Orange got 'im!" someone else yelled. This one was a girl, much younger.

As the three skidded around the corner, they saw eight people and a large cat. A girl in red a red dress holding a light in her hands that lit up the entire hallway. A woman in an orange out-fit with a topaz tiara held the struggling criminal up by the front of his shirt. The man who'd shouted looked vaguely familiar to Ed—was that the new soldier who'd been hanging out with Hawkeye and Havoc?

Mustang stepped boldly forth. "We'll take that man from here." he said strongly.

The cat stepped forth as well, and sniffed the air. "You're brave, Colonel Flame, but I don't see your infamous ignition cloth gloves. Did you get wet? You smell like you went through a river!" it rasped.

A young woman in snow-white with long dark hair stood next to the cat. "And, no, you won't be taking this guy anywhere. Can you not see we have the situation under control? Hint, hint?" she said bluntly.

"That's a military officer, White. Watch what you say, he'll use it to find our identities." warned the man.

"No, really?" sneered the one called Orange. "Thank you for telling us, Bluesy. We never would've guessed! Okay, c'mon, let's go!"

As the group made to walk away, Ed finally performed some Alchemy, making a wall to block their path. "You aren't going anywhere! Not until you tell us who you are!" he snarled.

"We're the Rainbow Alchemists, defenders of Amestris." purred the girl in red.

"Strawberry? Are you… Strawberry?" Mustang gasped, staring at the girl in shock.

She looked dully at him for a moment. "Who's Strawberry? Must be one lucky girl, knowing a cutie like you." she giggled, extinguishing the light.

There was a small flash of green light, and Ed heard his wall crumble. Then there was a loud whoop. "Seeya, suckers!" someone yelled.

"That… was not cool…" Ed growled. "What's more, one of them's an Alchemist!"

"Who said anything about one?" asked Al.

"True. They never did it while we were here, but who knows? All of them may be accomplished Alchemists." Mustang agreed, and Ed could hear him walking away. "Come on. We need to get back to head-quarters and report this. For all we know, those people and their pet Chimera are criminals as well."

When the trio got back to HQ, they were greeted by "Dark" Angel Jones, a new soldier. He'd joined the military only a few moths ago, but was already close to becoming a colonel himself. Dark had dyed his hair dark blue, and had Ishvalan ancestry. He had the pale skin and gold hair of an Amestrian, but his eyes were a shocking red. He was always eager to please, and was learning basic Alchemy. He was working on a bomb, everyone said, that used Alchemy, and he only affirmed the rumors.

"Colonel Mustang! Fullmetal Alchemist! How was your night, sirs?" he asked, jumping up and saluting.

"Not so good. Dark, did you go after the criminal tonight?" Mustang asked.

"Do you mean the one that pulled roughly forty-two crimes and was never caught, sir? No, sir. I've been here all night! Ask Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, and Lieutenant Hawkeye, and even the Fuhrer, sir! I've been running errands for all of them!" Dark cried, sounding and looking very much hurt.

"If you say so… Fullmetal, go check with those names! I want to know if Dark's alibi is credible!" ordered Mustang.

"Pfft. Whatever." Ed walked out the door, Al in tow.

"Mustang thinks Dark is one of those guys that caught the criminal?" asked Al.

"I think so too, Al. He looks a lot like that Blue guy. For all we know, he is one of them." Ed told his brother softly. "Whatever, we'll check with Armstrong first. Then Hughes. Then Hawkeye. We'll do the Fuhrer last."

They met Armstrong in the hallway. He confirmed that Dark had indeed run an errand, fetching some records and helping the major to sort through them for a court-case he was working on. That alibi was credible.

Hughes said that Dark had not run an errand for him, but sat and chatted while helping to sort files and stack them. He'd also looked at all of his pictures without whining, and actually like seeing pictures of Elisya. "Dark is a good boy. He's eager to please, and likes to make friends. He has at least half of the head-quarters fawning on him and meeting him. He's easy to get along with." Hughes had nodded.

Hawkeye also confirmed that Dark had been with her. "He was helping me to clean up Colonel Mustang's office. Afterwards, he said that he had to go see Armstrong, because he'd found an important file that the major had wanted." she said, her voice confused. "Is Dark in trouble?"

"We suspect he may be one of a group that captured the man we were after tonight. He said he'd been running errands for people, so we need to check with all of them. So far he's clean." Al told her.

"We only have one person left to check, and that's the Fuhrer." Ed nodded.

"Check me for what?"

Ed and Al spun around, and Hawkeye stood to. Fuhrer King Bradley stood in the doorway. "A soldier called Dark is under suspicion of helping someone capture that criminal we've been after. We've needed to check with all the people he ran errands for, and you're one of them. Sir." Edward said respectfully.

"Angel Jones? Yes, he ran a few errands for me. Mostly fetching and delivering files and memos. On the last delivery, he returned to me a minute late and acted like it was the end of his career as a soldier. That boy is a firm believer of punctuality!" the Fuhrer smiled. "I severely doubt that such a fine man could be the one you're after. Someone who looks like him, possibly, but not Mr. Jones. He ran errands for me for a long time."

"Then it looks like Dark is okay…" Al said quietly.

"Well, if that's all, I believe I should be going. Good night."

Ed and Al walked back to Mustang's office. When Ed told him the news, Mustang nodded to Dark. The young soldier jumped up and ran out of the room. "Dark is fetching me all said information on Strawberry Fawnson. She's a girl I… know, and I think it is entirely possible that she may be the woman in red. I told Dark that if he was clear, he could go get me the information."

Only a few minutes later, Dark returned with three files. "These are what they had." he panted, handing Mustang the files.

"Okay… Dark, is this a joke?" Mustang asked irritably, holding up the empty folders.

"What? I could've sworn… When Sheska gave them to me, I flipped through the papers myself!" Dark looked really upset, almost as if he would cry. Dark was only eighteen, and many of the senior staff picked on him because of his rank as a major. Dark was a kind soul, and tried to avoid fighting the best he could. "I know there were papers in there, sir! I saw them myself!"

"Could you have dropped them?" asked Al gently.

"Well, I bumped into Falman on the way back, but he helped me to pick up all of them. I would've seen if he'd taken any of them, even when he took them to look at them! But Falman said that the girl was his cousin, and she doesn't like to interact with others too much." Dark offered.

"Well, that's something." Mustang grumbled. "Fullmetal, take Dark and go find Falman."

"Yes, sir?"

"Falman, sir!" Dark cried joyfully.

"Falman, did Dark bump into you while carrying these files?" Edward asked before Mustang could.

"Yes, he did. They seemed to be about my cousin, Strawberry. Is something wrong, Colonel?" Falman asked.

"When Dark gave me these files, I found that they were empty." To support his statement, Mustang held up one of them.

"That's odd. I mean, three papers a file isn't much, but I would've seen them if they were on the floor in the halls." Falman said, taking one of the folders.

"Well, we'll go check again. Falman, you stay here. Dark, you too. Keep an eye on each other." Mustang ordered.

_It was working according to plan. He grinned behind their backs. They couldn't tell that he'd trans-muted the papers into the folders. Not even Falman, who'd held the folders, could tell that they were now part of the folder. Not even the Fullmetal Alchemist knew.. It was working better than Terios had said it would. He had told them that he'd run errands, but he hadn't told them about the large time-gap between running Hawkeye's and the Fuhrer's! He just had to keep the act up for a little while longer…_


	4. Chapter 2

Mustang was swearing, and he was on the brink of it himself. They hadn't found the files on Strawberry Fawnson. They were gone, as if by magic. Or possibly… by Alchemy? "Come on! I have an idea of where the files are!" he called, running back to the office.

Falman and Dark looked up at his entrance. "Did you find the files sir?" Dark asked hopefully.

"No, but I bet I know where they are!" Ed snarled. He stalked over to the files and performed some quick Alchemy. As he'd suspected, papers fell out of the folders. "They were trans-muted into the file-folders!" he told Mustang and Al, who were just entering the room. Angrily, he turned to Dark, ready to yell at the soldier. Upon seeing the angry look on Edward's face, much to everyone's surprise, Dark burst into tears.

"Why am I always the one blamed? Is it my heritage? I never do anything, but I'm always the one in the dog-house!" the young man wept. "I don't even know any Alchemy other than water Alchemy!"

"I'm sorry, Dark." Ed said softly.

"Brother, do you think it could've been a self-activating circle with a timer or something?" Al suggested.

"Probably. I mean, it's the only explanation right now." Ed nodded.

"Well, these papers aren't of much help anyway. We'll have to meet her in person." Mustang sighed.

"Can I help?" sniffed Dark.

"Since we were so harsh, yes, I think you'll help us. I'll call her." Mustang nodded, already dialing.

An arrangement was made quickly. After making the call, everyone prepared to go to the suspected's house. Since Mustang apparently knew the way, he drove the car.

Falman knocked on the door. A young woman with short brown hair, and even tan, and rust-colored eyes opened the door. She hugged Falman, but upon seeing Mustang, squealed and tackled him. "Hi! So why're you coming over so late tonight, cutie?" she asked Mustang.

"This is your girlfriend?" asked Al curiously.

"You're the one dating Strawberry? But she's sixteen!" Falman objected.

"Oh, hush, what would you know?" Strawberry retorted, still clinging onto Mustang.

"Well, actually, Strawberry, you're a suspect right now. There's a young woman in red that sounds and looks just like you running around the city." Mustang told her.

"Oh! Was she active tonight? If she was, I've been here all night! Even ask old Lady Stanley next door! She's always complaining that I'm too loud, even when I'm silent!" Strawberry told him. She turned to Ed and Al. "So, who're you're friends? Is this kid your son or something?" she asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Ed growled. "As if! Like I'd want to be the son of this—"

"No language on the premises." Strawberry said sternly.

"No, Strawberry. The— erm—the smaller one is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. The other one is his brother, Alphonse Elric. And this one is Major Dark Jones." Mustang introduced.

"Why don't I go ask the neighbor if she's been here? I'll be right back." Falman said, walking towards the next house.

"Well, while cousin is doing that, would you like to come in?" Strawberry asked cheerfully. Ed found himself strangely drawn to her, like an old friend.

Strawberry led them to her living room. "Would any of you like coffee? Juice? Milk?" she asked sweetly.

"Coffee. Black, please." Dark said softly.

"I'll take some of that berry-juice you made yesterday." Mustang nodded.

"I'll take coffee." Ed grumbled.

"You know, someone as small as yourself should probably lie off of coffee and drink more milk! Coffee stunts your growth while milk promotes it!" Strawberry giggled, turning to Al. "What about you?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine!" Al said quickly.

"Are you sure? It must be awfully hot in that armor!" The girl shrugged. "Suit yourself!"

As she walked into the kitchen, Falman came back inside. "Yeah, the neighbor lady says that Strawberry has been up all night, even had some of her friends over at one point." Falman sighed. "That pretty much cleans her."

There was a gun-shot, a shrill scream, and a crash. All of them ran to the kitchen. Another shot rang out, and the bullet ricocheted off of Al. Strawberry crouched on the floor in the middle of shattered glasses and spilled liquids. Outside the window was the one called Orange. She held a revolver in her hand. She took careful aim and shot again, winging Mustang. "If you guys wanna live, you'll lay off! You can't find us! And if you did, I'd just take up my old profession again and pick you all off one by one!" she yelled.

Then Dark did something very brave and very stupid. He ran at the woman. She fired again and again, but both times, he dodged the bullets. He hurtled out of the window, tackling her. But a concealed knife scored down his arm, causing him to reel backwards. The woman shot again, this time catching Falman's leg.

Strawberry scrabbled over to Falman. "Are you okay? She didn't majorly hurt you, did she?"

The fact that one of the people they were after had just shot at Strawberry eliminated any possibility that she was one of them. Dark was shocked from the score of the knife, his hand gushing blood. He seriously doubted they would fight each other to throw them off.

"I'm so sorry, sirs. I could've captured her…" Dark looked ready to cry again. He was a little over-eager to please, Ed thought, looking at the young man huddled in the dark.

"Don't blame it on yourself, Dark. She surprised us all. But she gave us a big clue. Orange was clearly once an assassin. She only intended to scare us away by wounding us, but you were very bold when you charged her, and very lucky. If you were any slower, you'd be dead now." praised Mustang, helping Strawberry help Falman up.

_It was working. While they followed up on Orange's clue, they would be solving more crimes. Terios had told them it would work, but this was working better than expected! She smiled, disguising it as an affectionate smile for her cousin. They were doing it. At this rate, they would find the one Alchemist they were lacking—the Spectrum Alchemist._


	5. Chapter 3

Ed looked outside again. He wanted to be sure Orange was gone. If she really had been an assassin once, there was no telling if she was still out there. Something warm and fuzzy against his leg made him jump, yelping.

"A little jumpy, aren't you, Fullmetal?" asked Mustang, picking up a cat with long white hair and a black splotch on the back. "It's only a cat."

"Sorry for being worried about the fact that there may be an assassin out there!" Edward spat.

"Terios! Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Strawberry called. The cat jumped out of Mustang's arms and ran to Strawberry. "There. You stay with cousin, okay? Good kitty!" she cooed, plunking Terios in Falman's arms. She's tended to his leg, telling them that he was out of action for about a week or so while his leg healed. "I think she's gone. I mean, she just told you to keep your nose out her business is all. I don't think she'll kill you yet…"

"True, but still, you should come to head-quarters with us. For all we know, she'll come after you for us dragging you into this." Al told her.

"Oh. Well… Okay…"

Al went outside first, to make sure it was safe. When he said it was clear, Mustang and Ed came out, followed by Dark and Strawberry, who were supporting Falman. After Falman was seated in the car, there was a meow back at the front door. Terios sat there, looking sad and lost. "No kitty! You stay home, 'kay, Terios? Mommy'll be home in the morning. You stay home." Strawberry ordered. Tail between his legs, Terios went back to the house.

Upon reaching HQ, everyone got out of the car. Strawberry screamed, Dark gasped, and everyone else whipped around. Two of the strangers from earlier were standing there. One was a young woman in a long black trench coat and a pale blue shirt. She held a knife to Strawberry's throat. The other woman wore a long white coat, a mid-thigh white skirt, tall white boots, and had the details of her out-fit done in black. She held a gun to Dark's temple. "Well, it looks like Orange didn't warn you off enough! You shouldn't just talk so freely, 'cause we have ears and eyes all over the country. But now, if you try to snoop in our business, you're gonna have a stiff on your hands, huh?" sneered the black one.

"Colonel, don't worry about me!" Dark cried.

"Brave little drummer-boy, aren't you? Careful or you'll end up with some lead stuck in your brain." chuckled the white one, pressing the gun to his temple harder.

"Dark, Strawberry, don't worry! We'll find you!" Ed told them.

For a second, the two women faltered. "Was that…?" gasped the white one.

"That was the aura energy of the Spectrum Alchemist!" the black one nodded.

"So they're somewhere in this hell-hole. We'll have to come back. Damnit." growled the white one as they started to retreat again.

"'The Spectrum Alchemist?'" asked Al.

"I get it now. Those two were the Black and White Alchemists. I remember once, a long time ago, there was a group just like this one. They called themselves the Rainbow Alchemists. There were nine of them, and they were advised by a were-cat that was also an Alchemist. There was Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, White, Black, and the Spectrum Alchemist. They were advised by the were-cat boy, but the Spectrum Alchemist was their due leader." Falman grunted.

"There are only eight. They're missing their Spectrum Alchemist." Mustang nodded.

"And the one of them, White, said they're coming back. We'll have to be ready for them." Ed growled.

The head-quarters was put on full alert. Patrols were doubled. Ed and Al were to stay with Mustang and Riza. The Fuhrer was warned.

It was him who heard the clatter. But he dismissed it until he heard it again. "Hold on, I think I heard something." he hissed, taking the lead. Gun-shots sounded off about two halls away. Everyone broke into a run.

"Gaah!"

The young girl in green rolled off of Ed, jumping up when she was a good ten feet away. She wore a green hoodie that was several sizes too big for her. Her hood was up, but it didn't quite cover the large tiger-striped ears. It did, although, almost hide the long swishing tail.

"Uh… Which are you, the were-cat thingy, or the Green Alchemist?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Do I look like a were-cat? No? Didn't think so!" she exploded angrily.

"No, I'm the were-cat." someone said softly.

It was a young man with long white hair, pale skin, and a white jacket. On the back of the jacket was a black human trans-mutation circle. To Ed, he seemed familiar. Then it hit him.

"Mustang, you bragged to Strawberry about cases you worked on didn't you?" he asked, a smile touching his lips.

"Why would you ask me that? This is an inappropriate time, Fullmetal!"

"No it isn't. Terios told them what was going on. Terios is a white cat with long fur and a black circle on his back. Check out the albino!" he grinned.

"Green, take this and run." ordered Terios, tossing a prism on a golden chain to the young girl. "It will light up in the presence of the Spectrum Alchemist. Follow it's glow. The others have distracted the soldiers back there, and I'll keep these guys busy."

Green took off down the hall. Gun-shots rang even louder, and all of the lights went out. "Shit!" yelled Terios. They could hear a scrabbling, and realized that he'd turned into a cat.

"Quick, quick, quick! Find him, find him, find him! 'Fore someone shoots him or something!" a desperate cry rang in the silent halls.

"He didn't willingly become a cat. Did he?" asked Riza.

"Apparently not. I think his metamorphosis is flip-flopped. I think Terios is human by day, a cat by night. He can control what size of cat, but he needs light to be human." Ed nodded.

As someone rushed past, Al caught him. "Oi! Careful, you'll crush my wings!" whoever it was shouted.

"It's Blue." Mustang growled, snapping. His small flame lit up the hall enough for them to see the face of the Alchemist. Crimson eyes glared at them from beneath a mop of dark blue hair. "Do you have a credible alibi this time, Dark?" he smirked.

"Lemme go. You won't get anything outta me." the young man snarled.

"I'll just have to handle this one." Ed growled, stepping up to Dark. But as he did, Dark clapped his hands together and put them on his body. Al's arms, adjusted to hold Dark's bulky wings, were too wide apart to hold just Dark, and the soldier slipped free.

"Later!" he hollered, speeding down the hallway.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Mustang spat, snapping. A whip of flame darted down the hallway, and Dark howled in pain.

_Her stone grew warm and then cold rapidly and repeatedly. One of the group was in trouble! She turned and started running down the hall, feeling her obsidian grow hotter. She was close! The volcanic glass was almost burning her skin when she turned down another hall. Being the darkest of the Rainbow Alchemists, she practically had night-vision, and could see the Fullmetal Alchemist, his brother, Colonel Flame, and two others. One was on the floor, and when she looked at him, her stone flared, burning her chest. It was Dark! They'd hurt Dark!_

_But she also felt a comforting presence… The presence of the Spectrum Alchemist! Only… It was radiating from someone beyond Dark… It was coming from the Fullmetal Alchemist! Edward Elric was the Spectrum Alchemist!_


	6. Chapter 4

_She knew she should be dancing with joy: She'd found the Spectrum Alchemist! But he'd hurt Dark. Dark was all that mattered. And she could see the Colonel Flame advancing on the fallen Dark. "You bastards stay away from Dark! Don't you touch him!" she howled furiously, throwing herself at the colonel. "Dark, how bad is it?" she asked, crouching next to him._

"_My leg got hit pretty good…" he groaned. "Black, I won't make it! And I'm just ballast weight to you! Go!"_

"_I'm not leaving you, nit-wit!" she snarled. "We stand together or not at all!"_

"_Black! Leave Dark with me! We'll find you in the morning! At the regular rendezvous!" urged something small at her side._

"_What good are you, Terios? You're stuck a fur-ball until the lights come on!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Whatever!" she huffed, jumping over them. "Rainbow Alchemists! Regroup and fall back! Retreat!" she whooped at the top of her lungs._

_They all grouped together at the entrance Green had created. "Hey, where are Terios and Blue?" worried Purple._

"_Dark was badly wounded. He and Terios told me to leave him. Terios stayed behind to protect Dark. Rendezvous at my place." she said bluntly._

"_That little albino Xingese prince! I'm gonna tan his furry white hide!" Red snarled. "Whatever, we have our instructions, we follow 'em. Fall Back. Now, before we get caught."_

Ed glared at Dark and Terios again. Dark was asleep, but Terios returned his glare defiantly. "So what do we do with them?" he muttered.

"We could use them as bargaining chips for Strawberry." Al suggested.

"That won't work. Equivalency. They'd accept Dark back in exchange for his girlfriend, and you'd still be stuck with me." Terios said.

"What is up with you? You're stuck here, caught, and you aren't antsy or anything!" burst Ed, prepared to strike the young man.

"Before I ran away, people tried to kill me when I was still sucking from my mother's breast! Not to mention being bitten by a rabid cat-Chimera makes me a were-cat with lots of patience." Terios snapped, leaning back, stretching his arms out.

"Why would people try to assassinate a baby?" wondered Hawkeye.

"Wouldn't you try to kill off competition for food, resources, and other needs for your family as well? The Xingese emperor tends to play favorites with his kids, and I'm one such favorite. Least I was, 'til I got bored of killing people and trying to wipe out competition and ran away. I actually prefer living as a young girl's cat. I'm fawned and doted on still, but because I'm actually loved, not because of merit. It's different here." the man purred, kneading the air with his hands.

"You're a Xingese prince?" yelped Ed, jumping away from him.

"Was. Not am, was. I hate when people assume I'm still a prince now!"

"Well, there's a way to get him off our hands." Mustang said pointedly.

"Nonononono! Don't send me back there! Entire civilizations were wiped out because of me back there! Don't send me back!" pleaded the were-cat.

"You sound pretty desperate." commented Hawkeye.

"Of course not!"

A small furry bundle flung itself at Ed, hissing and screaming. "What the heck!" Ed yelled, trying to tear the white cat off of himself.

"Terios changed!" Al gasped.

Dark leapt up, lashing out at Mustang. "How in the hell did you break free?" Mustang snarled, preparing to snap. Dark squealed and threw himself at the colonel, rolling over and over with the officer.

"Dark! Let's go!" howled the feline as Ed ripped it off of himself.

Dark scooped up the small bundle and ran towards the window, trans-muting his clothing as he went. As he hit the window, his large dark blue-black wings unfurled. He hovered uncertainly for a moment before flying off.

"What the hell is he, an angel from Hell?" growled Mustang.

"You tell us. You recommended him." Hawkeye said bluntly.

"_I refuse!" she snarled, slamming the tankard down in front of White._

"_Black, he's the Spectrum Alchemist!" argued Terios, accepting his glass of milk._

"_Yeah, so? I'm not dragging him to my bar!" she retorted._

"_Why not? Once you get to know him, he's an okay guy." Dark told her, removing his mug from Green's reach, only to move it back away from Purple._

"_Yeah, until you piss him off! Not to mention he's a midget, he throws temper tantrums, and he works in the Dog-House! You want him so bad, you drag him back here! I ain't goin'!" she snapped. She looked up as a riot started to break out. "Oi! You guys are paying for all damage done, and you won't be getting' any more! If you want to fight, take it outside and stay out!" she shouted._

"_No nonsense bar-tender." snickered Yellow._

"_You too. Shut up and pay me, otherwise you ain't getting another."_

A knock on the door made them all look up. "Come in!" Mustang called.

The door opened, and a familiar brunette came in. "Strawberry!"

Everyone pulled up short as she took out a gun. "No one move or I'll blast someone's brains out." she hissed. She held up her other hand. On it was a red-gold chain with a ruby cut in the shape of a strawberry. "Dark, Green, and Purple are all amateurs at the game we play. They need their hands to transform." she said softly.

"Strawberry?" asked Al.

"No. It's Red." she said as the ruby glowed, the light encasing her body. When it faded, the masked woman known as Red stood before them. "Now, let's see if Black and White were right about the Spectrum Alchemist." she said silkily, pulling out the prism Green had the previous night. As soon as it left her dress, it flared with a bright light. She walked closer, holding it before her and still pointing the gun. As she drew closer to Ed, the light grew brighter. "So it's true." she murmured, putting the prism away. Another gun was pulled out.

Ed saw the movement, but didn't react fast enough. There was a bright flash, and then the world went black.

_Black glared as Strawberry dragged the unconscious Alchemist into the back room. "So where do you guys intend on keeping him until he wakes up?" she asked snarkily. Everyone hesitated. "Am I the only one who realizes that when the military finds out their favorite puppy is here, they're gonna have all the damned dogs in the country in here?"_

"_Sad but true, I think you were! Damn, why didn't we see that?" swore Green._

"_Watch your mouth! You're only thirteen!" snapped Dark._

"_So what?"_

_The room erupted into a free-for-all, only Black standing by. Sighing, she dug a small chalk-board out of her apron. "This is gonna hurt…"_


	7. Chapter 5

_The loud screeching made them all shut up and stop fighting. They looked up as it stopped. Black was tucking the small black-board into her apron pocket again. "Thank you, customers, but all fighting is done outside, not in the bar." she said sternly._

"_Sorry, Black." they all apologized._

"_Yellow, I believe you need to be at work in about negative twenty minutes."_

"_Oh, shit!" Yellow squealed, running out of the room._

"_Purple and Green, get to school. If either of you don't attend, you are banned from this bar!"_

_The two girls nodded, running out._

"_Strawberry, Terios, and Dark, you guys take pee-wee into the safe-room."_

_Dark hoisted up the knocked out boy and followed the other two through a hidden door in the wall._

"_Orange, go find yourself a job other than killing people for butt-loads of money."_

_Orange stalked out of the room, swearing and grumbling._

_Black turned to her. "And you… Still have two whole hours of drinking time before you have to check in with your uncle at his shop. First one on the house."_

"_You always manage to take control of these situations so well. I just wish you'd find a method other than the nails on chalk-board. That hurts."_

"_Life hurts. If it didn't, there wouldn't be such a word."_

He opened his eyes, groaning. It was just as dark if they were closed, he realized. Where was he? Probably nowhere good.

"He's awake." someone grumbled.

"Why are you whining? You at least fit in this hell-hole!" someone else spat.

"Lay off, Dark! You know he doesn't like to be trapped in cat-form!"

"Great. I'm stuck who-knows-where with my enemy!" Ed groaned.

"You shut it." Dark snapped. "You at least get out of here in about an hour. We three are stuck. So you zip it."

"Lay off, fucker!" hissed Strawberry.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Demon!"

"Limp-dick!"

"Both of you shut up! Moronic idiots!" growled Terios.

"Just how long have you three been down here?" Edward asked curiously.

"Almost ever since Strawberry picked up a little package from the military, which was, oh, how long ago? About six hours ago!" Dark snipped.

"Who are you callin' little?" Ed growled.

"You! Pee-wee! Midget! Shrimp! Shorty! Baby!" taunted Dark.

"Why you…!" Ed lunged in the general direction of Dark's voice. His arms wrapped around someone's torso, but from the indignant snarl, it wasn't the ex-soldier. "Yow!" he yelped as Strawberry clobbered him.

"Hands off, short-stuff!"

"He started it!" Ed whined.

"Did not!" Dark retorted hotly.

"Did too!"

"Shut up, both of you!"

"How's about all of you shut up! Before I try and see if it's possible to make a human howl exactly like a coyote!" suggested Terios.

"All of you zip it." someone growled as a door was opened. He barely recognized the character as Black. She looked very different, yet familiar. Then he recognized her as the bar-tender at a bar that was popular among many soldiers. No wonder Dark hung out at that bar so much! He was feeding information to Black! "You can all come out now. No one but the regulars are left, and they're all good and drunk."

"Prob'ly been here since dawn." grumbled Dark, stretching.

"Noon. And if you're gonna be snarky, you don't get anything." Black growled.

"Why did you guys even bring me here?" asked Ed.

"Cousin told you about our predecessors, did he not?" asked Strawberry.

"Falman? Yeah…"

"We're missing one." Strawberry said, tossing him the prism. "And it looks like you're him."

"The Spectrum Alchemist?" he asked, looking down at the clear glass pyramid. "Me?"

"No dick, Sherlock." growled Dark.

"All prices on your drinks just doubled, pal." Black snarled, turning back to Ed. "So you gonna come out, or am I gonna lock you in again?" she asked.

"No thanks!" He'd been in there for barely ten minutes and he felt insane! Imagine being in there all alone!

He placidly followed them to the front room. It was warm, dimly lit, and reeked of alcoholics. He hesitated before entering. "Look kid, if Green and Purple go in here and I don't care, you can come in. You're two years older than them. No one's gonna notice you." Black told him.

"Speaking of those two… Guess who's waitin' at the counter?" yawned Terios.

"Lemme guess—the whole damn troop. Ding! Correct!"

Dark sidled up next to Ed. "Look, I'm sorry I was mean earlier. You can sit with me." he offered.

"Why not." Ed shrugged, following the young man.

Dark sat next to a young woman who Ed was pretty sure was Yellow. She was gaily dressed, and wore a necklace that resembled a sun-flower. She smiled impishly at him as he sat next to Dark.

"Edward, this is the group. You know me, Dark, and Terios. The girl running the counter is 'Black Cat' Catherine Bridges. Daisy Clearwater is the Yellow Alchemist, and also the one trying to steal Dark's mug. Violet Thompson and Karina Ren Suzuki are the not-so-sweet little school-girls. You've met Karina before."

"She's the girl who ran me over in Central HQ." Ed nodded.

"Lyn is the silent one at the end of the line. Cathrine Honeywater is the ex-killer. Heck, still a killer, just doesn't get paid truck-loads of cash for it!" Dark snorted.

"I heard you, Momma's Boy!" snarled the indicated woman.

"Outside, you two. Winner gets free drinks for the rest of tonight!" Black Cat said sternly. Dark and Cathrine bolted outside, and the sounds of a fight soon reached their ears. "That should keep them busy for about an hour. Ed, what do you want?"

Ed blushed, shrugging. "Water, I guess."

Black Cat had a glass of water already waiting and passed it to him. "So what're you gonna do?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, aware that all of the Rainbow Alchemists' eyes were on him.

"We just trusted you with all of our secrets. Where and who we are. But the Spectrum Alchemist is our leader, so we must follow him and do as he decides. Either you lead us, walk away and forget it, or turn us in. Since you know all of us and where to look, it shouldn't be to hard to find us unless His Royal Highness here decides to go home." Karina explained.

"Never." snapped Terios, slamming his tankard down.

"I don't know… It's all coming too fast… I don't know any more… The original plan had been to find you guys and put you in prison, but it's different now… I don't know…" Ed sighed, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't sort out the turmoil in his mind, it was so confusing. They were trusting him. They weren't attacking him. What should he do? What should he do?


	8. Chapter 6

He slammed his fist down making them all jump. "I won't turn you in! I'm not about to let people who have families and lives die just because I couldn't lead them!" he said fiercely.

"Hey, woah! You're saying Orange and I have lives? I'll take that as a compliment!" Dark chuckled.

"Some compliment!" laughed Daisy, sipping her drink.

"So that leaves you two options. Become the Spectrum Alchemist or walk away and forget us." Terios nodded.

"Well… Can't you find someone else? Someone more responsible?" Edward asked uncertainly.

"No. By the rules Nicholas Flamel laid out when he created the first Rainbow Alchemists, it will only serve one person until you die." sighed Lyn.

"Nicholas Flamel?"

"The first Alchemist ever. His wife was sick, and dying. He went on a quest to heal her. He created Alchemy in the process. The result to heal her was the first Philosopher's Stone, made using her murderous family. But in exchange for healing her, Nicholas became deathly ill, and nothing she did could heal him. Nicholas was the peace-keeper of Amestris, and if he died, it would fall into chaos. Knowing this, Nicholas broke his soul up into nine pieces and sealed each one into a different stone or gem. He then called to his nine apprentices and his faithful companion, Detto, the first Chimera, and also a were-cat. Detto was instructed to advise the students, and they became the Rainbow  
>Alchemists, working to save Amestris from Chaos. The third generation was the one in power when the military rose up. They saw how much havoc it would wreak, and tried to prevent it. But the current Spectrum Alchemist and the advisor were both slain by an unknown man. They were lost. By the time the fourth generation had risen up, the military had taken control, and Chaos was ruling. We're trying, even to this day, to usurp the military, but so far no go." nodded Black Cat.<p>

"So… What is the military doing?" Ed asked, fearful of what the answer would be.

Lyn pulled a newspaper out of her jacket and unfolded it. "Look."

On one page was a map of Amestris. In black marker, someone had drawn a trans-mutation circle that he knew very well from the Fifth Laboratory. The one that created the Philosopher's Stone. "No, that's impossible!" he cried, jumping up. "You mean that this country has…?"

"It was formed apparently in this shape, solely for this purpose. We're trying to stop it, but no anivail. We're powerless. Only good for catching criminals. What can a rag-tag group of kids do against a whole damned country?" Karina, who normally looked strong, looked like she was about to cry.

Ed stood up and walked behind her. "Hey. Whoever said we're a rag-tag group of kids is wrong. We're strong, and we can fight. I'm sure we can stop it." he said strongly.

"I'll take that as you're joining." smiled Terios, tossing him the prismatic amulet.

"Every group needs a leader, a purpose, and an alignment. Of course I'm joining!"

_They were in utter chaos. The Rainbow Alchemists were attacking, and they apparently had found their Spectrum Alchemist! He slid through the halls and came face-to-face with the boy._

_He was young. He wore a mask that covered his face, fading from red, to orange, then to yellow, green, blue, purple, black and white. His long blonde hair was undone and fell freely down his shoulders. He wore a shirt that was tight on the torso, yet had long and flowing sleeves. It was white and sparkled in the light. His pants were just like his shirt. He wore boots of the same style, and wore the prism that Strawberry had on his neck. On his back were large wings that were colored like the mask._

"_And I thought Dark was an angel from Hell. Look at you." he snickered._

"_You shut your mouth! You're one of the legendary 'heroes' that killed all of Blue's family! You're one of the ones who orphaned him!" snarled the boy. "We are the Peace-Keepers, from the Order of Flamel's Apprentices! It is our duty and our mission to over-throw you!"_

"_Peace-Keepers? If you're so peaceful, why are you fighting us and creating chaos?" he smirked, snapping._

"_The chaos comes from the military! Nicholas foresaw this and made our predecessors! Look at Ishval! Liore! You only sow destruction and hatred!" the boy growled, deftly attacking him._

"_Oof!" The boy had an iron fist! Or could it be…? Steel? "Was this always your mission, or did it only start when you took command?" he grunted, throwing the boy off._

"_Achi!"_

_The boy fell to the floor at the base of the wall. As Mustang approached, the boy looked at him with a knowing smile. "Ya know… I always knew you'd try to do me in, Mustang!" he grunted, sitting up._

_His eyes widened in surprise._

_Then the girls slammed into him. It was the little green one that'd run Fullmetal over and a little purple one. "Are you okay, Spectrum?" they chorused._

"_I think he put my leg out of commission by slammin' me into this wall." the boy smiled._

"_Green, you keep him busy! I need to fix Spectrum's prosthetic!" the purple one cried, running to her fallen commander._

"_Too bad his mechanic isn't here." he smirked, circling the Green._

"_Well, one of 'em is, so shut yer air-hole!" she snapped, striking at him. But it was a blind strike, and he easily caught her._

"_Too slow."_

_Her eyes widened in fear and pain as he dislocated her arm. "Yow! Purple!"_

_The one fixing Spectrum's leg quickly put up a wall around them. The exterior was slick and black, invulnerable to his flames. He quickly identified it as a carbon-based shield. Using the right technique, he could shatter their barrier!_

"How's that?" asked Violet as she finished up.

He flexed his leg. "Perfect. Let me handle this guy. He's full of brass, but if you know his points…"

"Go for it!" cheered Green as Purple relocated her arm as well.

With a quick trans-mutation, the wall was gone. He ran at Mustang, yelling savagely. The colonel stumbled back in shock. "Let's go!" he yelled, picking up both of the little girls. They protested loudly, but he took no notice, he was too busy running away. As he ran, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Fall back! Retreat! Fall back!"

The result was amazing. Strawberry burst through an almost solid wall of soldiers, scattering them like bowling pins. Catherine broke away from Armstrong, leaving him wrestling with air. Cathrine ducked between Havoc's legs, leaving him dazed and confused. Dark and Daisy ran away from the scrap they'd been in. Lyn scrabbled between, under, and over the troops. Terios galloped to his side, and the two girls struggled free of his grasp. They were truly…

The Rainbow Alchemists, from the Order of Flamel's Apprentices, Peace-Keepers of Amestris!


	9. Chapter 7

_The Rainbow Alchemists, from the Order of Flamel's Apprentices, Peace-Keepers of Amestris! They were the strongest Alchemists of Amestris, possibly even the world! Descendants of the First Apprentices themselves, they were of pure blood and soul, never the ones to do intentional harm to their friends and allies. Edward Elric, Strawberry Fawnson, Cathrine Honeywater, Daisy Clearwater, Karina Ren Suzuki, "Dark" Angel Jones, Violet Thompson, Lyn Simmons, "Black Cat" Catherine Bridges, and Terios the Were-cat._

But as they were just getting out of head-quarters, a ring of flames encircled them. "You aren't getting away that easily." someone snarled.

"Spectrum, this is bad." whimpered Violet as the flames licked ever closer.

"Terios?" he hissed.

"Split up. Meet at the Witches Tavern." suggested the Xingese were-cat prince.

"That's our best bet." he nodded, facing the oncoming colonel. "So are you as low as to harm little kids?" he leered loudly. "That's pathetic! I wonder how you ever made it so far!"

"Look who's talking, Fullmetal!" Mustang snarled, snapping again.

Another fire-ball met the colonel's half-way there. Everyone looked surprised.

"Yo! Over here!" someone yelled.

"Red! When the heck did you get over there?" yelled Black Cat.

"Since I jumped. Shut up. This battle is between me and Mr. Hot-head!" Strawberry snapped, and another fire-ball shot towards Mustang. He countered it, and the next, and the next. They matched each other, blow for blow. Finally, Strawberry whipped him in the leg with a long, skinny tongue of flame. "Let's go!"

They hit the rooftops, running back to the Witches Tavern. When they got back to the inn, they changed back. Edward was the only one who wasn't happy. "Mustang knew who I was. How did he know? How?" he sighed in exasperation.

"Probably just a lucky guess. I mean, your appearance is a little obvious." grinned Daisy.

He smiled back at her. "True, but if they follow us, we're on the run!" he said cheerfully.

"Who cares? Now that we're together, nothing can hurt us! Anyways, we have on last count, almost seventy-two hiding places including this one!" laughed Lyn. "But man, did you see the look on those men's faces when I jumped onto the ceiling?"

They shared their stories until dawn, when they all had to go back to work. Terios, Strawberry, Dark, and Ed had to go back into the secret room. It was even rougher, knowing they'd be in there all day.

"Bitch!" "Bastards!" "Barbarians!" "Fuckers!" "Dicks!" "Freaks!"

The swearing and fighting went on all day. Due to the cramped, dark space, they didn't dare perform Alchemy for fear it would backfire. When Black Cat opened the door, they were all at each other's jugulars, ready to fight to the death.

Daisy, for once, was sober. She didn't laugh and joke or try to steal anyone's glass or mug. Eventually, Violet asked what was wrong. "The Colonel Flame. He came to the café today and told me that we should stop fighting. That we should give ourselves in. And that Edward should go back to them, or he'd be arrested." she said quietly. "He knows who I am!"

"Time to move out. No two questions asked." Lyn said, standing up. "I'd better go inform Uncle I'm moving."

"I've got to call up my sister and tell her she can have the place." Black Cat nodded.

"We're running away? Awesome!" Karina cheered. Violet blushed, nodding.

"I'd better tell my boss I'm quitting." Daisy agreed.

"Well, we just need our clothes and crap. You guys tell me what you need and where to go. I'll get it." Cathrine told the others. "And don't argue; I'm an assassin with almost fifteen years of practice. I know how to break into places without detection, even if there are seventy-seven and a half guards. "

"'Seventy-seven and a half?' Where'd the half come from?" Dark asked.

"The inexperienced one I cut in half." she said bluntly.

"Eeeew!" they squealed.

All four of them wrote a short list and gave it to Cathrine. "Cathrine, wait!" Ed said quickly. He handed her his pocket-watch with a slip of paper stuck into it. "My resignation note. Leave it in my room. They'll find it."

"Will do."

The next morning, they were all ready to go. "Where's the one we're going to?" Ed asked curiously.

"You should know this place; a little town called Rizembool." smiled Lyn slyly before dropping into the sewer they'd decided to travel by.

"Home sweet home. The first place they're going to look for me." Edward grinned. "Well, let's go!" he cheered.

They walked through the sewers for about two hours before they ran into trouble. Edward heard it first, turning to look down a perpendicular tunnel. "Did any of you hear that?" he asked.

Terios now looked back. "Yes. Something is down there. And from the scent, it isn't trying to make friends." he affirmed, coming back to stand next to Edward.

The object of concern moved into the light. Upon seeing what it was, Ed's face split into a grin. "Oh, it's just you! I was afraid it was someone important!" he laughed.

Scar growled in reply.


	10. Chapter 8

Scar growled, glaring angrily at him.

"Sheesh, guess you didn't hear the news. I'm retiring. No longer a State Alchemist anymore. No, now I'm the Spectrum Alchemist and on the run!" Edward smiled.

Scar blinked, but didn't back down.

"Hey, if you have a problem with our leader, might wanna tell us, 'cause we can fix it real easy. We prob'ly just surpassed you on the national most wanted list!" growled Black, stepping between him and the mass-murderer. Terios joined her, followed by Lyn and Strawberry. Karina and Violet stepped up as well. Dark, Daisy and Cathrine joined them, so that all the Rainbow Alchemists were between him and Scar.

"Hmm." Scar turned away, walking back down the tunnel.

"Might want your help eventually. The military only wants to kill the whole country." he decided to call after the Ishvalan.

They then continued on to Resembool.

_Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Edward was nowhere to be found in Resembool. He and Alphonse had searched everywhere!_

"_Come on. You're tired, and there's a new store opening up. I think that the owners are real gossips, so they would've heard anything about Brother." Alphonse urged. "Not to mention they have food."_

_He nodded, meekly following the young Elric. "Whatever. But he was ordered alive, so we must be very careful."_

_They stepped into the shop, and a small bell tinkled. "Just a minute! We'll be right with you!" someone yelled. They sounded fairly young._

_There were the sounds of a squabble coming from the back. A family obviously ran the shop. The noise died down to the hisses of discontent children as they came out and into view._

_The one in the lead was a young man with brownish-red hair tied in a pony-tail. Behind him was a tall woman that was arm-in-arm with another man. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and the man wore dark glasses and had blonde hair. A woman pushed her way to the front. She was pale. Her white hair was in a neat braid down her back, and her clothes were striped black-and-white. Behind them were six other girls. "Can we help you?" she asked uncertainly. Her voice was familiar._

_And the red-headed teenager boy… He was cuffing around a little girl with dirty blonde hair now, chuckling as she tried to make him stop._

"_Yes, actually. We're looking for someone." he answered, watching the red-head's reaction. He was looking back and forth between him and the little girl. "He's blonde, wearing his hair in a braid, has an auto-mail arm and leg, typically wears a red trench-coat, and is short."_

_The teen turned around, but not before he saw the fuming red face and the fury in his eyes. Grinning, he snapped._

_The whip of flame whipped the teenager across the back, singing his clothes and making him yell. "Nice to see you all again, Rainbow Alchemists." he smirked._

"_How… how the hell did they find us so damn quick?" snarled the woman with the white hair._

"_Wait… You're one of them? Are we missing something here?" Al asked, every bit as confused as he was._

"_Uh… yeah… Terios is the oldest, but we didn't want a dad… We kinda wanted a mom on that part… So… yeah…" nodded Dark, taking off his glasses._

"_Oh, shut up. Cross-dressing is kind of part of my contract here. On the prince and advisor to the most wanted in Amestris." Terios growled, a blush creeping across his face. It was a little ridiculous, knowing it was a boy in that skirt and high-heels._

_There was a loud explosion, and the shop wall was blown apart._

"Okay, who's responsible for that one?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Karina shrugged, pointing to Daisy, who pointed to Violet, who pointed to Lyn, who pointed to Dark, who pointed to Black Cat, who pointed to Strawberry, who pointed to Terios, who pointed to Cathrine. She shrugged, then nodded. "Cathrine!" he cried.

"How does oops sound?" she asked indifferently.

"Oops? You just totally blew everything up! And… oh look, she knocked out the flame dude." Karina pointed out.

"Good point. Seeya!" Dark yelled to Al.

They all followed the ex-soldier out of the destroyed shop. But as he was exiting the building, something caught his leg. "Ah—"

He toppled over to the ground. Looking back at his leg, he saw Al's armored hand clutching his leg. "Did you forget, Brother? I can't be knocked out." The tone his voice was cold and hurtful.

"No, Al, but—"

"Then why are you running away? Why did you turn your back on me?"

"I didn't! I'm trying to save the country! They're going to—"

"I won't listen to you, Brother! You're just another one of them!"

"Alphonse! Will you shut up and listen! I'm only doing what's right!"

"Edward!" he heard Daisy cry. He felt them pounding back towards them, running to help him.

"Alphonse, please!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Please! I'm trying to help!"

"Let him go!" Strawberry yelled, yanking him away.

"C'mon!" Terios urged as they turned and ran away.

He hesitated before leaving, looking sadly at his little brother. Al didn't have a real face, but if he did, he felt it would be contorted with rage and betrayal. "I'm really sorry…" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 9

He felt bad, for running from Alphonse. But he had to. Otherwise he would've been caught, and the team would've followed, and the whole blasted operation would go up in smoke!

"Hey! Are you listening!" Strawberry yelled, cuffing him.

"Ouch! No! Okay? Now stop hitting me!" he snarled back. "All I caught is that we need a new place to hide!"

"Well, someone left the list of hide-outs in the shop, so we can't go to any of them." Lyn hissed, shoving Dark. He growled, punching her.

"Hey! You don't hit her!" Karina yelled, hitting him.

Pretty soon, they were all fighting except for him, Black Cat and Terios. "Cover your ears, or you'll be hurt too." she instructed, pulling out her small chalk-board.

They happily obliged. The rest were left reeling in agony. "Ouch!" whined Violet, looking small and pitifully at them.

"Yeah, well, shut up and think instead of starting a fight, why don't ya! Dark, you have no excuse for losing the notes, and Lyn, you don't have to start fights! Now shut up, 'cause I'm trying to think, even if no one else is!" he ordered.

None of them could come up with a plan. At least no good ones, anyway.

"Oh, this is aggravating!" groaned Karina, throwing her arms out in exasperation.

"If you have a good idea, now is the time to share it. We have no plan, no place to stay, no nothing." sighed Violet. "Oops, double-negative. Don't have anything." she corrected herself.

"Yeah, very nice. Wait… we do have something…" he said, perking up a little.

"What? What do we have?" asked Terios, confused.

"A child-hood friend of mine. Winry Rockbell. She'll most likely trust us… If she doesn't brain me with a wrench and kill me first…"

"But it's our best bet! The only thing we have to go on!" pointed out Daisy, now smiling, probably at the image of him getting whacked with a wrench.

Frowning, he shrugged. It was their only lead. He led them carefully through the trees and shadows to a place near the Rockbell residence.

He went up to the back door and knocked. Thinking about what might be in store for him, he backed up a pace. When Winry opened the door, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You idiot!"

As he had expected, the wrench hit him.

"Yowch! Winry, you don't even give me a chance to explain!" he complained.

"You'd better explain! We got a call saying to let the military know if we saw you and your friends!" she yelled.

"Hey, tell me, did you say child-hood friend, or did you mean to say child-hood enemy?" Terios asked, leaning over him.

"She's a friend, and my mechanic. If she'd just give me a chance to explain, maybe she'd hide us." he grumbled.

"Oh, so these are your friends? From the way you guys were described, he was hanging out with a bunch of thugs or something!" Winry laughed cheerfully.

"Oh, that's just cold. But his arm and leg are your work? I'm sorry if the leg may get screwed up later, but at one point we were in a tight situation and I had to do a patch-job." Violet said, stepping forth.

"Whaaaaa?" all of them but Winry were shocked.

"P-patch-job? You mean I'm walking on a bomb or something?" he cried.

"No, I mean it isn't quality work. I did the best I could, but we were under attack and I had to fix you."

"Well, who knows how long ago that was, and he's holding up so far. So I'd say you did a pretty good job. I'm still gonna wanna take a look, just to be sure, but I can hide you guys for a few days." Winry said, nodding. "And you better have an explanation for all this while I'm looking at it!" she yelled, pointing to Edward.

"Well, we kind of dragged him into this. We found out that this country is the base for an enormous trans-mutation circle, and we're all reincarnations of the originals, who tried to prevent the military from taking over. There is only one person the amulet for each person will work for. So if he had refused, we'd all be in prison and he'd still be a State Alchemist. But since he accepted, we're working to uproot the military before the trans-mutation circle is activated." explained Terios.

"I am the Red Alchemist. Cathrine is the Orange, Daisy is Yellow, and Karina is Green, Dark is the Blue Alchemist, Violet… Well, her name is her color, and Lyn is the White Alchemist, and Black Cat is obviously Black. Edward is the Spectrum Alchemist." Strawberry nodded.

"Well… what about...?" Winry asked, pointing at Terios.

"I'm the advisor and a were-cat. I simply advise them in what to do and what not to do. I'm their nanny. Big whoop."

"That must be fun. Whatever, come inside before someone sees you!" Winry instructed.

His leg was just fine, as it turned out. It made him wonder if Violet had a step-by-step hand-book to his auto-mail. But there was only one glitch with having to crash at Winry's place…

"You mean we all have to share the same room?" asked Karina in disgust. "You mean with… boys?"

"Sorry, but it's all we can do. For one thing, we don't have enough rooms for all of you, and for another, that way you can have all the privacy you need from us." Pinacko nodded.

"Before anyone could respond, Lyn stepped forth. "Thank you for all of your trouble. We will try to keep our needs to the minimal." she said coolly and neatly, bowing.

"Not at all. Just don't go fighting and making a ruckus in the middle of the night."

"Hmph. Like that'll happen. When pigs fly." Cathrine muttered under her breath.

"Oh, just be quiet. We're already putting them in danger. The least we can do is be grateful." Ed grumbled.

When he woke up, he wondered why the room was full of people at first. Then he remembered. Groaning, he sat up, careful not to disturb the two little girls. Because of how few beds there were, they had to share. He, Karina and Violet shared a bed, Lyn and Cathrine somehow managed to negotiate sharing a bed, Daisy, Strawberry and Terios were all sound asleep, and… He blinked.

Dark and Black Cat… He didn't want to look any longer, so he averted his gaze to Strawberry, Terios and Daisy. Terios and Strawberry were doing the same. Growling, he got up. He poked the brunette and ex-prince. "Oi, we have kids here! Do you really have to do that?" he hissed. Blushing, the two broke apart.

He went over to Dark and Black Cat. "You two knock it off! Do that kind of thing on your own time! There isn't time for love on the battle-field! And I don't think taking a pregnant woman around will be easy!" he hissed as they broke apart, blushing and muttering apologies.

"Whass'oin' on?" yawned Karina, sitting up.

Everyone hurriedly acted normal. "Oh, eh, nothing, why would you ask that? Silly kid!" laughed Dark.

"Something happened between you two and you two and Edward caught you is my guess." Lyn was awake.

"Yes—No! No!" they all said.

"Looks like a couple of affairs t' me." snickered Daisy, waking up Violet and Cathrine. "What cute couples!" The words 'cute' and 'couples' were drawled out.

"Shut up! Winry and Pinacko will hear us, and then we'll be screwed!" he said through gritted teeth. They all willingly shut up. None of them wanted to become Winry's targets. Who knew how their hosts would react to two young couples having an affair in their house? Especially since Terios was only fourteen and Strawberry was sixteen! Dark and Black Cat might get off the hook, but not those two!


	12. Chapter 10

They slipped out of the house, silently waving good-bye to Winry and Pinacko.

"C'mon. If we hide up North, it's less likely they'll find us! No one but the Briggs soldiers are willing to brave that cold!" hissed Terios.

"And we're willing?" Strawberry asked dryly.

"Yes, of course we are. It's that or die!" Darks said grimly.

They traveled over the land quickly and silently. It took almost a week to reach the North, and they had only spoken to other living people when they needed to stop and get more supplies.

"That's a lot of snow!" gasped Daisy upon their arrival.

"Wow, that's deep." Karina said in surprise, sinking up to her knees in the powdery white.

"Maybe Dark and I should carry you and Violet. That way you won't get stuck in the snow." Black Cat said, picking up the little green-clothed girl.

They trudged through the snow until Lyn stopped. "What was that? Did anyone else hear it?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible.

"Hear what?" breathed Cathrine.

"Transform!" yelled Terios as something large burst through the trees.

They quickly obeyed, the air full of the glow of their transformations. They stood, battle-ready, facing their opponent. One thing they all noticed at the same time—

"He's wearing a military uniform! Damn! They're already cracking down on us!" Edward yelled angrily.

They all jumped out of the way, clinging to trees and landing softly in the snow as the man struck with a massive auto-mail arm. "So, a small band of Drachma spies, is it?"

"Hah! No!" snarled Terios, becoming the large Chimera-cat that was his fighting form.

"Wait a minute! I know you!" Dark cried. "Captain Buccaneer!"

"How do you know me, kid?" the man growled.

"Old war-buddy, I take it. You shoulda said you had friends up here before, Bluesy. Woulda come in handy." Black growled.

"I would've, but they're all military! And seeing how they're after us, I can't very well turn to them!" Dark wailed.

"Dark? You're Dark, aren't you? What're you doing way up here?" the man asked.

"Well… We're kinda on the run. We found out that the military is using this country as the base of a trans-mutation circle that'll kill everyone in the country. And so… I'm a fugitive now." Dark admitted.

"Can you prove this trans-mutation circle exists?" Buccaneer growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah. Here." Dark handed the large man the newspaper they carried around. "It isn't done yet, but every incident involving blood-shed marks a point on the circle. We're trying to stop them."

"Hmm… I think you need to see General Armstrong."

"Waaaahhh? Did you say Armstrong?" he cried.

"Oh, yeah. Major Armstrong's sister runs Fort Briggs, Edward. Buccaneer, I'm not the only former military. Edward used to be a State Alchemist, but he's our leader, the Spectrum Alchemist, now." Dark said. "He used to be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Now that's something! You're as busy as ever, kid! C'mon."


	13. Chapter 11

He stared. The wall was huge!

"C'mon, pal. I know one thing about this place and that's that they don't stand for gawkers." whispered Cathrine, nudging him forward.

He quickly followed them into the fort. He wondered if the general would be anything like Major Armstrong. He was scared to see.

"Captain Buccaneer. Who are these?" asked a dark-skinned man. "Wait… Major Jones?"

"Ex-Major Jones… I'm kinda a wanted man now… If you haven't heard…" Dark blushed. "Sorry…"

"'Ex?' Why is that?"

"We found out a terrible secret about the military. We're trying to prevent it now." Black Cat said softly.

"I see. So you withdrew your footing in the military so you wouldn't have to take part in it." the man nodded. "But who are your friends?"

"They're my team. We're the Spectrum Alchemists. You've heard tales about our predecessors. We are simply reincarnated every time." Dark said quietly. "I'm the Blue Alchemist. Black Cat… Obvious. Strawberry, if you think about you'll get it. Karina is the Green Alchemist. Violet… same as Cat. Cathrine is the Orange Alchemist. Daisy is the same as Strawberry. Lyn is the White Alchemist. Edward, former State Alchemist Fullmetal, is the Spectrum Alchemist."

"What about your pale friend?" asked Buccaneer.

"I'm Terios. I'm originally from Xing, the prince of the Hai-Chi clan. I ran away, and when I was bitten by a rabid cat-Chimera, I became the advisor of the Rainbow Alchemists." Terios bowed.

"Pleased to meet all of you. But, Dark, what is this secret? What is so terrible about it?"

"They're gonna turn the citizens of Amestris into a Philosopher's Stone." they all said in unison.

"Hmm. I'm sure General Armstrong can spare you a moment." the man said. "But first, I'm Major Miles. Since you have all trusted me with your secrets…" He removed his glasses.

All of them but Dark gasped. "An Ishvalan?" breathed Violet in wonder.

"Come on." Miles said, leading them down a hallway.

Miles knocked sharply on a door. "What is it?" someone snapped.

"General, Dark is here with some friends of his. They want to speak to you about something." Miles said.

"Dark? Oh, I can spare a moment!"

Miles stood aside and gestured for them to enter. He gulped as he walked through the door. Dark was standing in front of a tall woman with long blonde hair. She looked… Nothing like the major!

"Dark, what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"Well, sir, the country is in great danger. The senior military staff is planning to turn the country's citizens into a giant Philosopher's Stone. No one except those at the center of the circle—the senior staff—would be alive afterwards. Every event involving blood-shed marks a point on the circle. We were wondering… if we could have your help. And… if you were to help, Fuhrer King Bradley would be over-thrown, and you would have a very good shot at the top seat." Dark said.

"And do you know just what you're saying, Dark? You're accusing our leader of treachery."

"Sir, we have very real evidence. The Fuhrer is actually a Homunculus. You can tell a Homunculus by their ouroboros tattoo. His? It's on his eye. Under the patch, his eye is just fine. And with it, he can predict oncoming attacks within the next twenty seconds. I've seen the tattoo myself." Dark said.

"I have as well. When I first came to this country and started my search for the Rainbow Alchemists, I found Strawberry and Cathrine right off the bat. While searching for the rest, I encountered Bradley. He and I crossed blades. I was confused, but knew he was this country's leader. At one point, I took off his patch. He has it… stamped across his eye… And I swear on my heritage and merit, I'm not lying. Bradley is a Homunculus." Terios said, stepping forth.

"Due to that and Dark's word, I believe you all. Very well, I'll assist you in you bid for this rebellion. Do you have any other allies at this point?"

"Erm…" started Dark.

There was a rap on the door. "Sir, there is a group of people outside the fort, demanding to see the Rainbow Alchemists."

"Maybe these are some unexpected allies." swallowed Violet.

He took the lead in going outside. There was a large group out there. And the one in the front… Did they know that one?

"Edward Elric. We heard you'd gone missing, and some of my brothers spotted you heading up North. We're here to help you, if at all possible."

"Scar!" gasped Karina. "So, unexpected allies?"

"Actually, we were just about to figure out how to get allies in our fight to over-throw the military senior staff before they kill everyone. Your help is welcome." he called.

Scar nodded.

"So, that's the Briggs men and the Ishvalan survivors. We're slowly amassing an army." Dark murmured.

"Maybe I can get us another… Just one person, but I think she'll help us a lot…" Edward grinned.

He turned to the general. "If I could have access to a phone, I can add another ally to our list." he said boldly. "Sir." he added quickly.

He got a curt nod in reply.

They all hovered apprehensively as he dialed. "Come on… pick up the dang phone…" he muttered.

There was a click. "Curtis residence."


	14. Chapter 12

"Curtis residence."

"Teacher! It's me, Edward!"

"Why did you call me? I got a message from the military that if I see you, I should inform them." came the icy tone.

"I'm a bit of a wanted man… But listen, the senior military staff, they're gonna turn Amestris into a Stone!"

"But… doesn't the Stone require… Oh no!"

"Yeah. Me and a few other people are working to stop them. We've allied ourselves with the Briggs soldiers and a bunch of Ishvalan survivors. I was wondering… If you would join us." he said.

"Yes. I will. Should I meet you somewhere?"

He looked up at General Armstrong. She nodded. "Come to Fort Briggs. We'll be waiting for you." he said. "Bye."

"Bye."

_She hung up the phone, then looked over her shoulder. "You heard the whole conversation, didn't you?" she said._

"_Teacher, it was brother, wasn't it?" Alphonse asked._

"_I think you already know that."_

"_But… The military senior staff… They can't really be planning to—"_

"_I have never known your brother to lie. I choose to believe him, even if you won't." she snarled._

"_Okay. Then I guess… I'm going with you. I should have listened to him. He wouldn't ever intentionally hurt me…" Al said softly._

"_Al? What's wrong?" she asked._

"_I yelled at brother. He was trying to get away, and I yelled at him, accused him of abandoning me. But… He was just trying to protect me… To protect everyone… I feel so cruel now!"_

"_You shouldn't. You didn't understand. Now c'mon. Let's get Sig and get going."_

"Great. Our tiny army has just gotten larger. By one." Cathrine said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. 'S better than nun." Daisy sneezed.

"You sound like you have a cold. You okay?" Violet worried. Daisy nodded, wiping her nose.

"She's right. Teacher is a powerful woman. I'd hate for the State to employ her instead of us!" he nodded. "Not only does she know how to fight, she's a powerful Alchemist."

"Maybe… I could possibly employ the help of my family… Not all of my friends and clan are loyal to the emperor! And we have some pretty good weapons. I just need a carrier pigeon…"

In no time, a small pigeon was on it's way to Xing with a message from Terios. Four days later, they got a reply—Several Xingese warriors showed up at the fort. They were introduced as Hikaru, Nalai, Koi Sai, Ylassa, and Er-rin. Hikaru was a powerful and lithe young man introduced as Terios—formerly Prince Hayatae—and Er-rin's little brother. Nalai was a rather tom-boyish girl with short black hair and large scars down her back. Koi Sai and Ylassa were twin Xingese rebels. They were identical in every way accept gender—Koi Sai was a boy, and Ylassa was a girl. Er-rin was Terios's twin, and it definitely showed.

The five came with a small wagon of weapons, most bombs and gas-bombs. But, for Er-rin's Alkahistory, there was a supply of ku-knives as well. About at the same time the Xingese warriors arrived, so did Izumi…

And Alphonse.

He stared in shock at his little brother. "Al… why are you here?"

"I was with Teacher when you called. I heard the whole conversation. I'm sorry I got mad at you…" Al apologized.

He smiled. "Hey, it's okay! Welcome to our fighting force!"

But the group was still small. The Briggs soldiers, Ishvalan survivors, six Xingese warriors, and eleven Alchemists only totaled up to about one-thousand, two-hundred. Actually a sizable force, but compared to the Central forces, it was puny.

"Why don't…" Al said smally when they discussed that problem.

"Go on." Lyn said forcefully.

"We could ask Mustang to join us. He's got quite a few friends that could help us…"

"As much as I despise that idiot, I agree with you." General Armstrong nodded.

"Amen! Finally, someone who shares my opinion about that foolish nit-wit!" Strawberry sighed.

When he was called, Mustang agreed. The force of resistance… had just increased in size.

By about four-hundred.


	15. Chapter 13

They were on their way. They just needed a few more people, and Central was theirs for the taking!

Mustang and his forces were staying in Central. The Xingese warriors told them that more were on the way. Half of the Briggs soldiers would accompany them to Central. That meant they could collect maybe some rebels, or people against the State, along the way.

When they moved out, they set out quickly to try and avoid detection. If too many people saw them, it was liable that Central would get wind of it and stop them. But they hoped to maybe collect some friends…

"Edward! Over here!" Terios hissed, waking him up. Groggily, he got up and followed the prince. "Look."

"Torches? Have we been found out?" he fretted.

"I don't know. I'll go wake up a couple of our strongest." Terios whispered.

He stood and watched as they wound closer. "Oi, kid! You're the Spectrum Alchemist, right?" someone called in a very rough voice.

"Why?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Let's just say we here want t' join your rebellion. Central did this to us, wanting us to kill for them, now it's going to kill them." the voice answered.

As they came closer, he could see what these people were. They were Chimeras. Some were of multiple animals. They had scales, claws, fangs, fur, tails, wings, animal-ears, and other animalistic traits. "In that case… I'm Edward Elric, the Spectrum Alchemist. We're glad to have you on our side." he grinned, extending his hand.

Now, with the roughly seventy Chimeras, they had an even greater chance of getting an easy victory! Chimeras, Briggs-men, Xingese warriors, Ishvalan survivors, Central's own men, and a handful of Alchemists, all bent on taking the military down, and they intended to succeed!

The next day, they realized it would be hard to not be spotted. With several hundred rebels moving across the country, they were going to be spotted. No two questions asked. Er-rin quickly solved the problem by dividing the army into groups of ten to twenty. They had a set location they would meet at, and it was settled that that was the way they'd travel. But what had him upset was how the Rainbow Alchemists were placed.

"You separated us all! We're strongest together!" he pointed out.

"True, but if we concentrate you, then it's more likely they could just wipe you out with a simple hand-grenade!" Er-rin argued.

"Edward, just deal with it. We'll have to split. We're still strong, and it's you we need to worry about the most. If we lose you, than let's just say we're toast. You're the head of this revolution." reasoned Lyn. "Just think logically. Er-rin is right. If we spread out, we can protect more people and it'll be harder to wipe us all out."

"I agree with Edward! I really don't like that arrangement!" Karina almost shouted angrily, kicking up a small dirt-cloud.

"Too bad. It's what we gotta do. So calm down." ordered Dark.

His group was to leave five minutes after Strawberry's. So he had ten minutes of dawdle-time. He spent most of it going over a map of Central City. He needed a strategy—They couldn't just run in there waving weapons and expect the Central forces to surrender!

"Yo, Ed. 'S time t' get going." said Nalai, toeing him with her boot.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." he said, folding the map and tucking it into his pocket.

On the way there, he discussed a strategy with Nalai and Izumi. Izumi told him that they should scatter troops across the city and wait for a signal from him to attack. Nalai agreed with that strategy, saying it was best to 'divide and conquer.' With Central's forces scattered across the city, they'd be weaker and confused. She then said that after they start the attack, they should converge on Central Command.

"Okay, so there's four sections of the city. There's about six-hundred soldiers in Central. So if we divide this up just right, then we can have them at about ten soldiers to an attack scene. Mustang and his forces should remain close to the military HQ. So we should put a group here, here…" he said, circling an area on the map as they walked.

"Here. Here, here, here, here, and here. Maybe one there. Two close together here, lots of soldiers hang out there." Izumi pointed.

"Here, here, here, and one here. There. Have a small knot around the Command Center. And here." Er-rin nodded.

"So that's that. We're all settled, we just need to wait for all of the Xingese warriors to show up now!" he sighed, tucking the map back into his coat.

"They're here! Our warriors!" yelled Hikaru, who'd been in Strawberry's group.

"Yes, they're here! They're here!" hollered Ylassa, who'd been in the group before Strawberry's.

"Hey, is that Er-rin of the Hai-Chi Clan I see?" someone called.

**People, I want an honest opinion—should I make the shouter Ling gone rouge? An old old friend? Or… what? Tell me!**


	16. Chapter 14

"Well, I'll be! Ling Yao, what the hell are you doing here?" cried Er-rin.

"I was already on my way into Amestris when I caught wind of a help plea from Prince Hai-Chi. I figured I'd help him out as well as hunt down a Philosopher's Stone." said the young man. "I never thought I'd run into the family of Hayatae before I ran into him. So how have you been, Princess?"

"Fine. We welcome your help." Er-rin answered shortly.

"Er-rin, I could use a heads-up on who this guy is…" Edward said quietly.

"My brother… sorta. The Emperor has fifty kids, and all of them compete to be the next ruler of Xing. This is Ling Yao, prince of the Yao Clan. Terios and I are the children of the Hai-Chi Clan." Er-rin told him.

"Er-rin! Wait… Ling? What are you doing here?"

Terios was on top of the young man, eyes ablaze.

"Hello, Hayatae. We were just talking about you." Ling said casually.

"Terios, it's okay. He's here to help—or so he says." Er-rin said softly, prying her brother off of Ling.

"Terios? Nice new name. But I also wanted to speak with you." Ling became serious and opened his eyes, which had been closed the entire time. "The Invisible Islands are now mysteriously empty. And sightings of the Invisible Warriors moving west have become increasingly common. Several have even spotted Empress Katsumn herself moving through the countryside."

"West? But that's towards here!" cried Ylassa. "And… are you sure all of them are gone?"

"Yes. All of the Invisible Island Warriors have vanished from their native archipelago and were seen moving into Amestris." said a person behind Ling.

"I take these Invisible Warriors aren't good?" he asked.

"No. Oh, they are the worst news possible. The Invisible Warriors are the most fearsome fighters ever. They treat each other as equals, even the ruler. They specialize in many different weapons, styles of fighting, and traps and deception. You never see them unless they want you to, and it's rumored that to become the ruler, you have to kill your own family!" Hikaru trembled.

"How barbaric. We do nothing of the sort. And people so see us." came an offended tone from the trees. "We just practice our camouflage so much that it becomes a natural instinct to blend in."

Turning around, they saw masses of warriors, both male and female, wearing mostly green clothing. They had numerous weapons per person, but all bore an arm-band with four triangles on it. The speaker was the only one on the ground. Her arms were crossed in front of her, and her long brown hair was kept in a pony-tail on top of her head.

"How many stripes are on her left sleeve?" whispered Ling nervously.

"I can see… seven, eight, nine. Nine." he hissed back.

The Xingese were silent. "Empress Katsumn Kasumi." squeaked Terios.

"Just Katsumn, please. But what is this about a rebellion, and why is Xing involved?"

"Uh…"

"Maybe I should tell you why we're involved. The Invisible Islands were cursed, long ago, by a Xingese woman. She said we would be feared for no real reason until we aided the golden country of the west. When we intercepted a messenger pigeon with a cry for troops to move west, we followed the Xingese people moving west ourselves. Imagine our surprise at the color of the country." the woman said. "We're really a gentle people, and before the Xingese ruler tried to take our country over, we worked as healers for hire and peace emissaries. We only became fighters when we were threatened."

"Katsumn, why do you want to help us? Besides our… err, color?" he asked, stepping forth.

She tilted her head to the side a little before answering with a smile on her face. "Because we can and we want to."

"That's a unique reason for wanting to help someone. I like it." Lyn's group had arrived with the rest of their troops.

"Yes, that is a reason everyone should use for helping. Because they can and want to." Dark nodded.

"I also agree with it, but I'm still confused by your eagerness to help—Hey!"

Katsumn had darted up to him and now held his arm. "Why…?" she said sadly. "Why are you like this?"

"I… committed the taboo. Human trans-mutation." he said almost inaudibly.

"I see. I'm sorry."

But as Katsumn turned to go back to the trees and her warriors, he just barely heard her say something.

"_You and me both, young Alchemist. You and me both."_


	17. Chapter 15

_"You and me both, young Alchemist. You and me both."_

Had it been his imagination? Had Katsumn really said that? More importantly, if she had said that, what did she mean?

"Ed!"

"Ah, what, Al?" he asked, snapped out of his stupor.

"I said that someone's coming. Something is coming our way from Central."

His eyes narrowed. "Wake our strongest. I'll fetch Katsumn and Ling." he ordered.

Silently, he ventured into the trees. "Katsumn!" he called quietly. "Katsumn!"

"Behind you. What's the matter, Edward?"

"Someone is coming, and we aren't sure if they're good or bad."

Hearing the soft padding of her feet, he followed her. There was a loud bang and a huge fire-ball, and they picked up their pace. "That was from about where you had been sleeping! Since I'm on first watch, I saw you coming!" yelled Katsumn.

"Edward! Over here!" Terios yelled, waving. They both ran over to where the ex-prince was crouched. "All we know is that a person with long hair and a fat person went into your tent. There was an angry snarl and someone snapped about you not being there. We cleared all of our other troops out of there, but I'm not sure if they're Homunculi or not." he explained.

"I think they are. The two you described sound like Envy and Gluttony, two of the Homunculi." he nodded.

"Homunculi?" snickered Katsumn. She was trying desperately not to laugh. "I... I'm sorry! But a long time ago, when... when the Invisible Warriors first claimed their islands... there were at least fifty invincible warriors living there already, and their wounds would regenerate! And here you are asking us to do that again!"

"Dammit!"

"Yeah, that's Envy. Hey, Envy! Over here! Why'd you come after me? After all, I'm only an insignificant Alchemist!" he yelled, standing up.

"Our father sent us to apprehend you, your brother, and your teacher. How convenient that you're all in the same place at once!" Envy sneered.

Katsumn stepped in front of him. "You're kidding. I thought we'd killed these two way back when. I guess they must've been incredibly distant relatives or something." she smirked, her eyes half-closed. She took a deep breath, taking out her twin swords. "At least... with the smoke and flames, I'm more in the battle-element." she said softly.

"Gluttony?"

The monster lunged at Katsumn. She stood, watching him lunge at her. At the last second, she jumped. They both landed, seemingly perfectly okay. Then Gluttony collapsed, screaming. Katsumn looked unsatisfiedly at her hand. "You ripped my skin." she said, sounding upset.

"Skin?..." he wondered. Then he saw the metallic glint.

Part of her skin was stripped away, hanging off her hand. Through the gaping hole it left, he could see the shine of auto-mail. "I guess I can stop hiding it then. Edward filled me in on what has been going on. How you're looking for sacrifices, ones that committed the taboo. You could say I'm one of those sacrifices. I lost my hands, so they were replaced with auto-mail." Katsumn said softly, her voice dangerous.

"What? Then why haven't you used your Alchemy?" Envy sneered.

"I'll take that as a challenge!"

The ground buckled beneath the Homunculi, tossing them into the air. "See? I just don't want to become too dependent on it. So that makes me virtually untouchable to you."

"Why is Katsumn trying to make them angry?" hissed Izumi.

"She's drawing their attention away from us."

He, Al and Izumi all jumped. One of the Invisible Warriors was behind them. She strongly resembled Katsumn. The only real difference was her hair and eye-color. Whereas Katsumn had brown hair and green eyes, this girl had orangy hair and blue eyes. "Sorry. I'm Katsumn's daughter, Nmutua. She's keeping them busy while we get into position."

"Position for what?" asked Terios.

There were two loud explosions. "Now!" Katsumn yelled, standing between the two Homunculi as they started to regenerate their bodies. He realized that Katsumn had blown them both up, and as the warriors started to bind the regenerating monsters with thick silver wire, he figured out the plan.

"I see! Since they're regenerating and you're tying them up, their own new skin will keep them bound nice and tight!" he said to Nmutua. She nodded. "So that way, you can keep them here and alive!"

"Yes. You're very clever, Edward. Now we have captured two of the... How many Homunculi exist in Amestris?" she asked, turning to Gluttony.

"There's seven of us." he answered innocently.

"Idiot!" Envy snarled at him.

"Thank you for that information. Gluttony, Envy. So my guess is the others are... Greed, Lust, Sloth, Pride, and Wrath. The seven deadly sins. In excess, any one could destroy a man, but you need them all to live." nodded Katsumn.

"You're a very smart woman, foreigner." came an older voice.

"Bradley!" cried one of the Briggs soldiers.

"Hey... is that Seleim? Seleim Bradley is a Homunculus?" he cried in shock.

"Very observant, Fullmetal. I am Pride, the first Homunculus." Seleim said. "You've been stirring up quite a bit of trouble, haven't you?"

"I'm no longer Fullmetal, so don't call me that!" he snarled. He then gasped as a long shadowy arm wrapped around his. "So, that's your ability? Shadows?" he cried.

"Warriors! The lights!" ordered Katsumn, making a cut-throat gesture.

"No you don't."Bradley said coolly, slicing down one of the Warriors. "I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Mother..." said Nmutua, standing behind Katsumn.

"Yeah. I know. His patch. Beneath it is his Ultimate Eye. If we can eliminate that, we stand a better chance." Katsumn nodded.

"Oh, so you're observant humans, aren't you?" Pride said sweetly.

"Pride, Wrath! You can't kill her, she's a sacrifice!" Envy yelled.

"That complicates things a little, since she's obviously a formidable force. Tell me, how did you acquire your rank?" Wrath asked Katsumn.

"By blood, right and conquest. I am the half-daughter of the former emperor, I am right, just and treat my subjects as equals, and I won the battle with all other contestants for the throne. But you? It was handed to you on a silver platter. You probably don't know the first thing about being a ruler." Katsumn taunted.

She and her daughter smirked. "Now!" they both yelled.

The camp erupted into chaos as the Invisible Warriors, Xingese, and Chimeras leapt into action. Pride and Wrath fought back fiercely, somehow freeing Gluttony and Envy in the process. He nodded to the Briggs soldiers, and they as well joined the fight.

Yelling fiercely, he jumped at Pride. Without looking, Pride cast a spear of shadow at him.

"Pride!"

"What did you do?"

He stared in horror at the black spike in his midriff. he had been stuck straight through!

"Lights!" screamed Katsumn angrily. Several flash-bombs went off, blinding him. He felt the piece of shadow in his stomach dissolve, and he fell into warm arms.

"Nmutua, Piccaru, Joa, Hi-Yah! Help me!" Katsumn yelled. He was carefully carried a distance away from the fighting. The Warriors laid out a clean sheet that he was set on. "Hold this in your mouth." ordered the empress, shoving a folded white rag at his face. Groggily, he took it in his mouth.

"Hold him. Careful." he dimly heard Nmutua say.

He was about ready to pass out when he felt something invade the hole in his gut. He clenched his jaw on the cloth against a scream of agony. "Hold him! Hold him, hold him tightly! Don't let him thrash around!" yelled Katsumn, again thrusting her hands into his gut, a needle and thread in her hands.

"Mother, behind you!" screamed Nmutua.

Katsumn ducked, and he suddenly felt something soft and warm on his chest. "You cut my binding." Katsumn said through clenched teeth. He saw that her earlier flat chest was now round and perfect, almost like Strawberry's.

"What do you think you're doing to Fullmetal? Making him scream like that."

"I'm healing him, now get away before I hurt you, Wrath. To heal his wounds now, I need to sew up his internal organs and clean him up. I can't do that hanging out like this. Not easily, anyway!"

Wrath was kicked away, and two Warriors came and quickly tied a long white strip around and around Katsumn's chest, binding her chest up tightly while she again dove into him. He screamed again, not even bothering to try and hide it with the rag. He strained against the Warriors holding him, trying to thrash around. "Stop! Stop!" he pleaded, tears streaming down his soot-streaked face.

"Sorry, but if you want to live, that's impossible, Elric!" growled Katsumn, her teeth clenched, sweat rolling down her face. One of her hands whipped up. "If you are one of the Homunculi, you'd better make like a rug and beat it!" she snarled, taking her hand down and back to his interns. He screamed again, straining even harder to break free.

"No, I'm the boy you're operating on's father." came a familiar voice.

"Ho-Hohenheim!" he gasped before passing out.


	18. Chapter 16

_He had heard the explosions, seen the smoke, and heard the yells. He knew those sounds well enough—The sounds of a battle being fought._

"_Warriors! The lights!"_

_The lights? Why would one want the lights put out during a battle? You wouldn't be able to see then. He made up his mind to go investigate._

_As he walked through the trees towards the sounds and smoke, he noticed evidence that people had been sleeping in them. They had been careful, and tried not to leave any trace, but he caught small things. There, the scuff-mark of a soft shoe. Here, threads from a green hair-ribbon. Chipped bark on the tree next to him._

"_Stop! Stop!"_

_He froze in his tracks. He knew that voice! Only it was much older, and full of pain. He started walking, quickly now._

"_Not a chance if you wanna keep living, Elric!"_

_He emerged from the trees now, and saw the battle. Four of the Homunculi were battling a small army of mixed races. He saw Ishvalan, Amestrian, and Xingese warriors all fighting together. He also saw Chimeras and another race he didn't quite recognize. Half-way between him and the battle was a small group of people. A young girl and four men were pinning someone down, and a young woman was operating on the one they were pinning. As he approached, one of her hands whipped up. "And if you're one of the Homunculi, you'd better make like a rug and beat it!" she snarled._

"_No, I'm the boy you're operating on's father." he said._

"_Ho-Hohenheim!" Edward gasped as he passed out._

"_Don't relax your grip!" ordered the woman operating._

"_We know!" the other four replied._

"_And why not?" he wondered._

"_The second I go back in, he's gonna wake up!"_

He shot back awake, screaming as Katsumn worked her way around his organs. He tried to hold back on the tears. He didn't want to cry, not in front of this bastard!

"Hold on… Just need to… Edward! Stop squirming!" she yelled. "You! Hold his head! I can't see if any damage was done to his spinal cord with him thrashing like this!" she ordered, pointing to Hohenheim.

Nodding, Hohenheim knelt next to his head and took it gently between his hands. "Don't touch me!" he tried to hiss, but it only came out as a whisper.

"If only it was that easy, Edward."

"Ohh…" Katsumn sounded worried. "Ooohhhhhhhh... Not good…"

"What is it, Mother?" asked Nmutua.

"Several of his nerves have been damaged, but the cat-gut I have here is too thick to stitch them up!"

"Oof!" Violet landed near them, thrown by one of the Homunculi.

"Vi! I need you to go into the woods! One of the trees has a brown ribbon tied around it! In the lowest branch of that tree is a small white bag that I need you to bring me! Quickly!" Katsumn ordered.

"Ah! Right!" Violet jumped up, running off.

"Piccaru! Can you hold his arm and cut his shirt off?" the empress asked.

"Probably, but why?" the man answered.

"His blood is starting to clot, which will make the shirt stick to his blood-vessels and other inside parts. It'll be painful for him if we have to rip it off of his body, but we can't sit him up right now!"

"Yes, ma'm!" Piccaru knelt on his arm so he couldn't move it, unsheathing a sizeable knife. He carefully started to cut his shirt. "Hold still or you'll get cut too!"

"Katsumn! Katsumn, here!" Violet ran up, handing a small white bag to the empress.

"Stay with us! We may need you!"

Katsumn pulled out a small spool of white thread. When she unwound the thread and put it through the needle, he realized he could barely see it. Then she plunged back into him.

He strained against the five holding him, but it was harder now that Hohenheim had his head. The pain! It was a million times worse! He shrieked, not bothering to try and hold the tears of pain now.

"Wait! Katsumn, I know a way to restrain him while these guys help you!" Violet said.

"Then do it!"

Violet performed a quick trans-mutation, and he felt long, thin tendrils of earth wrapping themselves around his arms, legs, and neck. "There! He can't struggle now, and these guys can help you!"

"Okay then… Piccaru, Nmutua, go fetch a tub of water from the near-by river! Joa, Hi-Yah, sort the instruments! Violet, fetch Izumi, I may need the help of another Alchemist! You… just stay there! I don't care if he hates you, stay there!" Katsumn snapped out orders rapidly.

"Don't worry. She's almost done, Edward. As soon as she reconnects your nerves, she just needs to sew up your blood-vessels, muscles and skin." Hohenheim told him.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" he whimpered.

"You're a strong boy, Edward. You endured auto-mail surgery, you can endure this surgery."

"And pain is to be expected. That's what you get for recklessly diving at a shadow-beast! I've had to do this kind of operation more times than I care to count!" Katsumn snarled.

At that moment, everyone returned from the job Katsumn had sent them to do. "Violet told me you may need my assistance?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah. I hope you're not squeamish." Katsumn said. "I kinda need two people doing this job at once so we can get it done quickly and get him somewhere safe on the double!"

"What? You mean—Arrgh!" he yelled.

Now both Izumi and Katsumn were working in his gut. "Use Alchemy there, on the muscles that are really broken up." the empress grunted, nodding.

"No—"

He was unable to vocalize anything but agonized screams after that.


	19. Chapter 17

His tormented screams rent the air, ripping it like a knife in flesh. He was painfully aware that the fighting had stopped and everyone was watching the spectacle. He was also aware of every little thing Katsumn and Izumi were doing inside his body.

"Are you sure you're healing him? The way he screams, you'd think you were vivisecting him." Pride said.

"There was no time to get to the pain-killers or sedatives when we started, and if we give them to him now, it could make his condition critical, since we're already working! Maybe if you had looked before spearing him, he wouldn't be in this bad of condition!" Katsumn snarled, using Alchemy to patch up another section of his muscles that were too shredded for her to fix.

Everyone was silent. The only noise now was his screams of pain.

Finally, it stopped. He looked at them the best he could. "Is it… over?" he panted.

"Almost, Edward. Almost. We just need to sew up your skin now." Izumi told him softly.

"Violet. You pinned him, please unpin him now." Katsumn said softly.

The little girl nodded, pressing her hands to the ground. The earthen tendrils holding him down withdrew themselves, slithering off of the sheet and back into the ground. Slowly, Katsumn and Izumi sat him up. The pain wasn't as bad now. The most their stitching got out of him now was pained whimpers. When they finished, Katsumn carefully cleaned off all of the dirt and dried blood from his skin and wrapped his midriff with a long white linen strip. "There. All done. But you're in no condition to do any fighting or activities that take more energy than walking. And, because of that, it's kind of risky to move you around too much."

"Well, that complicates things even more. Our orders were to bring you Alchemists back to Central, but if he's in no condition to be moved around, we can't." Wrath said.

"Yeah, well, you might wanna beat it 'fore you guys get your asses whupped! We know how to beat you. If your Stones are worn down enough… You die. For real." Nmutua snarled.

The Homunculi glared at her.

"True. All of our tomes and scrolls say so. That's fifty-two primary sources, and roughly a hundred secondary sources. Maybe if you scram now, you can live a little longer. Beat it. Scum." Katsumn nodded.

"Woah, you're calling us scum?" Envy laughed.

"Only with human lives can a Philosopher's Stone be made. And only through a Philosopher's Stone can a Homunculus be made. So… Who's the lower life-form? You're lives are basically created by humans, so you're inferior to us. Homunculi are lower life-forms that are only created to be a child's toy!" the empress snarled.

"She's right, actually. You may be doing yourself a favor be leaving." Hohenheim said, standing up.

"If Hohenheim is agreeing with her, then she's probably correct and we should leave." Pride said.

"Yes, it appears so. Let's go." Wrath nodded. The Homunculi turned and went back to Central.

Katsumn sighed, and then turned back to him and Hohenheim. "Now, who are you? Ed seems to know and dislike you, so I want an honest answer!" she pointed.

"This is my father." he answered quietly.

"Dad!" Al came running up. "Dad, it's nice to see you!"

"Hmm. We'll leave you to catch up with each other. Warriors! Help repair the camp and tend to the wounded!" Katsumn yelled.

The place burst into activity as everyone started repairs and fixing tents, up-righting wagons, and bandaging wounds. "So, boys, why don't you explain what's going on here?" Hohenheim asked.

"I'm leading an army to attack Central." he answered shortly.

"Why is that?"

"He and the other Rainbow Alchemists discovered that this country is the base for a giant trans-mutation circle that will turn the country into a Philosopher's Stone. We've allied ourselves with the Ishvalan survivors, Briggs soldiers, a bunch of human-Chimeras, some Xingese warriors, a few Central soldiers and rebels, and a race called the Invisible Warriors from an archipelago off the coast of Xing called the Invisible Islands. We're hoping that with these numbers, we can conquer Central before they put their plan in motion." Al elaborated.

At the sound of approaching foot-steps, they looked up. Scar and Cathrine were approaching them. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Katsumn sent us to guard you. She said that there was too big a risk that the Homunculi would try and abduct you." Cathrine said.

"Why just you two?" Al asked, puzzled.

"Possibly because of our past reputations." Scar said bluntly.

Cathrine sat down with a huff. "So… Who are you?" she asked, opening one eye to look at Hohenheim.

"I'm Ed and Al's father, Hohenheim."

"Hohenheim… Where've I heard that name before? I know I have." she said, shaking her head. "Whatever, I'm Cathrine Honeywater. I'm also the Orange Alchemist. Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure." Hohenheim nodded.

"Hey, guys!"

Everyone jumped. Looking back, they saw it was just Karina and Violet. Karina was grinning ear-to-ear with her delight at making them jump. Violet wasn't really paying attention, day-dreaming again. "Boy, you look like crap, Ed!" Karina said, leaning down to look him in the eye.

"Shut up…" he growled.

"I take it these two are more of the Rainbow Alchemists." his father said simply.

"Yeah. The dirty-blonde that scared us is Karina Ren Suzuki. The space-case is Violet Thompson." Cathrine nodded, glaring daggers at Karina.

"How'd Violet wind up over here, though? And with that space-case expression, I'm guessing she has no clue she's over here!" he sighed.

"Nmutua told us we were too little to help rebuild the tents and that we should come over here or we could be crushed by someone dropping something." Karina said resentfully.

"You both are rather young to be helping when everyone else is an experienced fighter, hardened to the experience of fighting." Scar nodded, sitting down.

That snapped Violet out of her day-dream.

"Hey!" both she and Karina whined.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet asked with a pout. "I just prefer healing to fighting!"

"And I fight plenty! Do you think I spend all my time twiddling my thumbs? If you wanna see me fight, then I'll gladly fight you right now! I know martial arts!" Karina objected loudly.

"Just sit down and shut up already!" Cathrine snapped angrily.

"You certainly have an odd assortment of friends, Edward." Hohenheim commented.

"And what does that mean?" he snapped.

"Brother, calm down!" Al sighed in exasperation.

But it was too late, and now they were all squabbling.


	20. Chapter 18

All of them covered their ears at the horrid screech. "There. Now you aren't squabbling like four-year-olds!"

All of them looked guiltily up at Cat. Glaring, she put the chalk-board away. Behind her stood Dark and Lyn. Cat turned her head to look at Hohenheim, and suddenly her eyes narrowed and a low snarl escaped her lips. "Surprised to see you here."

"Yes, it is a surprise to see my favorite bar-tender and her friends here. I imagine you, too, are one of the Rainbow Alchemists?" Hohenheim said wearily, pushing his glasses up.

"So, this guy is you two's dad? Not surprised you hate him, Ed, I do too!" Cat growled.

"What's going on here?" he asked, confused. "You two know each other?"

"You could say that. I used to hang around her place and trade information with them. But then they were almost discovered when I was leaving the place, and Cat blames me." the man sighed.

"Great, so you all know each other now."

Everyone turned to see Katsumn, her daughter, and Daisy, Strawberry and Terios. "Good, now you can help set up." the empress said, she and her daughter dropping the tent materials they had. "Since he's in no condition to move, we have to set his tent up around him. Tomorrow you need to brief your military commanders, Edward, so make sure you know them."

"Well, you, Nmutua, Scar, and my team and Al. A few of the Chimera-men and a few Briggs-men." he said uncertainly. "That sounds like enough to take the city. I mean…"

"Don't you worry about it."

Everyone looked at Cathrine and Scar. "We've already arranged for that in case you shouldn't have." Scar said.

"There's Katsumn, Al, Cat, Dark, Lyn, Nmutua, Ling Yao from Xing, Major Miles from the Briggs-men, Lucifer from the Chimera-men, and Scar and I are dividing up the Ishvalans. That's ten groups, each with almost five-hundred warriors. Plenty enough to over-come the Central forces and over-come the real challenge."

"Real challenge?" they all asked.

"Yes, she's right. The leader of the Homunculi is beneath Central Command." Hohenheim nodded.

"What?" he gasped.

"I guess I should tell you the truth…" his father sighed.

After a while, the story was finished. They were all quiet. "I believe you."

They all looked at the foreign rulers. The Kasumis were looking solemn. "It happened once to one of our own. You've seen the wide variety of colors on us. Long ago there was an Amestrian that lived with us. No one really remembers his name. But he was like that, but he finally found peace. They say…" Katsumn started.

"They say he died with a smile on his face." Nmutua finished almost silently.

"Something here says this guy was more than just a guy you knew." Karina said suspiciously.

"I guess… We should stop hiding it… That man was Hayabusa Kasumi… Nmutua's father…" Katsumn said through gritted teeth. "My half sister and her father are the ones who introduced me to him… And then later, we found out they were evil… We managed to drive them out of the land along with the rest of the Shiniganes, their tribe."

"Hai, so you remember me!"

Everyone spun to face this new voice.


	21. Chapter 19

"_Ayane! Genre!" she yelled, jumping up._

"_Close, but no. I'm not Genre. I'm Ayane's younger brother, Generation." the man said, removing the mask to show a young face._

"_We heard all of you were moving out and decided to follow you! After all, if you're involved, it's going to be a good fight!"_

All of the Invisible Warriors were surrounding them, silently growling and gritting their teeth. The warriors behind the lilac-haired woman in black were all wearing masks that looked like silver or golden skulls.

"Mother…" Nmutua hissed.

"Ah, Nmutua's all grown up and looking just like you did at her age! So, Katsumn, what do you say? What ever your fight here is, we can help you win." the woman smiled.

"True…"

"Katsumn, Nmutua. Can I have a word with you?" he asked, painfully standing up.

"These are the Shiniganes, Elric. We cannot ally ourselves with them. They're thieves and cutthroats!" Katsumn hissed.

"Ouch, how hurtful."

They all jumped, whirling around to face Ayane. She had a sly smile on her face. "So, your leader is a young boy? How sweet! But how long do you think you'll last?"

"I'm not just a kid! I was once part of the same military we're trying to over-throw!" he snarled.

"Brother! You're still wounded! You should take it easy!" Al scolded.

"He's right." Hohenheim nodded. Everyone agreed.

"Are you all united against me or something? I'm currently the boss here!" he whined.

"Yes, but if the head-honcho is wounded, he should listen to the lower people." Ayane said silkily, her face sly.

"Stay out of this, traitor!" Katsumn yelled, leaping at the woman.

"Woah!"

The two wound up in the middle of an open space. Katsumn trans-muted the minerals in the soil into a twenty-foot-tall chain-link fence around them. "We finish this now, traitor!"

The two became engaged in a furious fight. He noticed whenever Katsumn performed Alchemy, Ayane was able to counter it—without a circle.

"How is she doing that?" he wondered.

"Her body is covered with tattoos, invisible unless in pitch blackness. They use the same techniques as Katsumn's. A mix of Invisible Island, Xingese, and Amestrian. They developed the techniques together, so anything either of them throws at each other… The other can counter." Generation said, watching the battle anxiously.

"Amazing…" Terios gasped.

"They also use…" Generation started.

"Kyo-Kai Blaze Strike!" the two yelled.

The stance they'd both taken was strong and firm. They held their hands out before them, palms firing a strong beam of fire and light.

"What?" Al gasped.

"That's incredible!" Hohenheim voiced all of their thoughts.

"That's Hai-Chon magic! Supposedly the originator of Alchemy! It compresses the heat and light of the air into a powerful blast of fire and light! Only the most powerful Warriors even dare attempt it!" yelled Generation.

"At this rate… They'll destroy all of us!" yelled Terios.

"I won't give up!" screamed Katsumn. "I just barely won last time, but now I'm sending you to join all of my citizens you killed right after our fight with the Homunculi! No, you don't deserve that! My only punishment for you is damnation!"

There was a blur, and the chain-link fence was broken. Both of the leaders were thrown back. Cathrine crouched over Katsumn, and Scar stood over Ayane. "You two are obsessed." Cathrine said simply.

"It's tempting, isn't it?" Scar said softly.

"We were both once swallowed in the flames of revenge. We won't let it happen to rulers with people waiting for them." Cathrine was trembling. Her face shone with tears. "I won't let it happen to anyone else…"

"Get off. It doesn't help that you're knee is…" Katsumn blushed and whispered the rest. Cathrine quickly jumped up, her face scarlet.

"Why is it that you won't let anyone else be consumed? It's not like it's any of your business." huffed Ayane, pushing herself up.

"No, but they're right. And since I'm leading an invasion tomorrow, I can't have two of my military leaders fighting!" he grinned, limping over to the two. "I've decided to ally myself with you. That means you have my back. And you can shove a knife in it if you go bad."


	22. Chapter 20

Ayane looked a little shocked a first, but then she nodded. "Yes sir. Will do." she said, standing up straight and then bowing. She turned and led the Shiniganes into the trees. As they disappeared, he saw a sickly yellow-green glow appear.

"Those must be the tattoos Generation told us about." Daisy said softly from behind him.

"Yeah. But for now we need to go get some rest... Ow..." he groaned.

As he sank to his knees, Hohenheim and Katsumn moved to catch him. "You should rest. If you don't, I'll give you a sedative so you have no choice but to rest."she ordered.

But her voice was faint, and the world swam before his eyes. He didn't register anything else that was said, having fallen into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up, he realized he was all alone. The off-white canvas of his tent flapped quietly, the shadowy silhouettes of people moving around outside cast in shades of gray.

Painfully, he got to his feet. Moving outside, he saw just how active the camp was.

Everyone was bustling about. Katsumn, Scar, Miles, Cathrine, Dark, and Ayane had the camp split up into several sections. He saw one was the armory, dominated by Xingese, Invisible Warriors, and Shiniganes. The medical section was filled with Invisible Warriors, the Alkahistory studiers, and a few Shiniganes. The Briggs-men and the Rainbow Alchemists were rigging up a few tanks, and the Ishvalans and Chimeras were taking care of rations and packs. The packs were divided up according to race. The Shiniganes and Warriors had less food and water, more ammo and weapons. The Briggs-men were only slightly different. The Chimera-men had evenly dispersed weapons and rations, and the Xingese and Ishvalans had the same basics.

"Edward!" Dark skidded to a stop in front of him. "I tapped into a telegraph-line and sent Mustang a message that we're attacking today and told him what we're doing; He's coming over in roughly an hour!" the teenager reported.

"Hey, you re-dyed your hair!" he realized. True, Dark's blonde hair was now his signature dark blue. "Good job on the message. Round up my other leaders. Mustang is one of 'em, so when he arrives, bring him too." he ordered.

"Yessir!" Dark sped off.

"Still eager to please. Dark, I admire you." he sighed, going back into the tent.

Katsumn, Nmutua, and Ayane were the first to arrive. They quickly helped him set up a large map of Central. Alphonse and Hohenheim arrived not soon after they'd finished that. Miles, Ling, Lucifer, Scar, Cat and Cathrine came minutes after that. Lyn arrived with Scar at the same time Dark came back with Mustang.

"Good to see you again, Edward." the colonel said upon entering.

"Oh, be quiet. We aren't playing games here. This is a stretch to over-throw that Homunculus, Bradley. And then we're going on to his master. So we need your help." he sighed, shaking his head.

He quickly laid out the groups. He was going with Izumi, Mustang, Al, and Hohenheim. Their group would be the largest. Mustang had already whipped up followers in Central. Katsumn and Nmutua were splitting the Invisible Warriors, and Ayane was leading the Shiniganes. Miles had the Briggs-men, Lucifer the Chimera-men, Ling the Xingese, Scar and Cathrine the Ishvalans, and the others were pick-and-choose.

"Okay, so Mustang and the forces he has will 'aid' the Central forces until my group makes it through to the Command Center. Then I want all of the other forces to make their way into the heart of the city. Take out any Central soldier that tries to stop you. When we get there, we're going to have to push through the Homunculi. We need to find this leader of theirs and eliminate him. That's when we win the battle." he laid out.

"When it comes to finding him, I can easily lead you to him. Homunculus is still just a dwarf in a flask, He shouldn't be too hard to take out. Destroy the leather bag he designed to look like me, and he's done for." Hohenheim said softly.

"Okay. So we have our plan. Mustang, head back to Central. When it becomes noon, we'll attack. We're going to try to drag the attack out until nightfall." he said.

"Why is that?" Mustang wondered.

"The Invisible Warriors are legendary for their ability to move undetected through the darkness. And if the Shiniganes are just a branch of them, I imagine they have the same talent." Ling explained.

"True. And with the Fuhrer's 'all-seeing eye,' attacking him directly is a problem. But..." Katsumn smirked.

"He can't predict hat he can't see!" chuckled Ayane.

The leaders went to locate their soldiers. Mustang went back to Central, and he went to examine the troops and camp.

The messengers and medics were all quick, nimble-footed women and teenagers. This was the section he was most concentrated on. The Invisible Warriors and Shiniganes had their unique Alchemy that could heal wounds almost instantly, and the Xingese had their Alkahistory to take care of lesser wounds and keep the others available for more serious wounds.

Time wore on and on. Noon seemed an eternity away. Finally, it was eleven-thirty.

All of the troops moved into their positions around the city. He was given the signal to announce the battle.

The previous night, Invisible Warriors had rigged speakers up all throughout the city. Now, he was supposed to speak and announce the war they'd decided to wage.

"Gah, I can't do this!" he said, veering away from the mike.

"Then let me!" snarled Ayane, snatching it. "Just tell me what to say!"

"Announce that we're here to take down the corrupt military and that the civilians should clear out. add in that our forces are large and we will not stop until the military senior staff has fallen... That's it..." he said.

"'Kay. Turn it on." she nodded.

There was a soft screech as the broad-casting equipment was switched on. "Attention, people of Central! Attention, people of Central! This is one of the military commanders for the opposing force here! We only mean to take down the corrupt senior staff of the military. We will not stop until they have fallen. They cannot defeat us; Our forces are large and well-trained. Civilians are advised to leave the city to avoid injury or death. I repeat, civilians are advised to leave the city to avoid injury or death. Our attack begins at noon. You have half an hour to leave the city. Again, we will not stop until the corrupt military leaders have fallen!" Ayane said in a clear, loud voice. Her announcement over, she gestured for the equipment to be turned off.

"That was a good speech, but you should return to your force now." he nodded. "Thanks for letting us now you all are ready."

"Right. Seeya at the HQ, sir!" Ayane said, already speeding off towards her troops.

They watched silently as the citizens of Central trickled, then flowed out of the city. Ensured that the population would be safe from injury, Edward and his army waited the last five minutes until noon out.

"Ready?" he asked. "Send the flare up." he ordered.

The rocket whistled up into the air and exploded far above their heads. As one, all of the troops advanced into the city. He transformed into the Spectrum Alchemist, so he would be at a slight advantage.

They met resistance not too far in. A small bomb was launched into his force. But one of the Invisible Warriors he had chosen swiftly picked it up and threw it back. He nodded his praise to the young man. The explosive went off, scattering the small battalion of Central soldiers.

"Forward." he said emotionlessly, walking forward.

Six blocks away from where the first attack had taken place, they were met again.

"Duck!" he ordered, putting up an earthen wall they could duck behind. He saw already several of the soldiers he'd chosen had fallen, bullets either wounding or killing them. "Rats... How do we counter a machine-gun-armed battalion?" he snarled.

"Kyo-Kai Blaze Strike!"

There were screams and a bright light. "You can get up now!"

"Thanks, Katsumn! But why is our group intercepting yours?" he asked, standing up.

"We got chased by a few rocket-launchers that we couldn't see, and when we scattered, they sniped us. I barely managed to trap them inside the buildings they were hiding in." the empress said crabbily, crossing her arms. He could see she had several scratches and one of her legs had a linen cloth wrapped around it.

"I see. Well, you might as well join us since you're here." he sighed.

"Watch out."

They all stopped. Izumi was surveying the street ahead of them. "Look. Some of the stones have been moved. You can tell."

"Mines." Hohenheim said.

"I got 'em." growled one of the Chimera-men Al had picked out. He was mixed with a cheetah and a rat. He was fast and weighed almost nothing. He took out several bright-colored discs.

The Chimera walked forth, crouched low and sniffing. Occasionally, he'd stop and put down a disc. They got his message, and walked forth, careful to avoid the discs and the mines they marked.

So far, they were winning.

But then they met someone that hampered their progress.

Pride.


	23. Chapter 21

"Pride. What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Father sent me to apprehend you. You're making quite a mess." the little boy said.

_She could see they were all uptight. She couldn't see why—It was just a little boy. Unless he was a Homunculus. That was most likely._

_She grinned, her filed teeth sharp. "Get ready…" she ordered._

_After all, Shiniganes were cutthroats and thieves. And since when did those play fair?_

"Now!"

They heard they yell, but didn't see who it was.

Pride squealed, knocked backwards. Several black-clothed warriors with silver skull masks held a thick black tarp over him, blocking out all the light. Pride cried out again as the tarp was suddenly fused to the ground. He was helpless.

"What…" he started.

Then something unexpected happened. All of the warriors drew out long katana and drove them into the tarp.

"Ayane!" he snarled, turning to the building next to them.

"You seemed to be having some difficulties attacking him, so we did it for you. Some thank you." the cutthroat empress smirked. "You ordered my group to spiral in towards the HQ, and that's exactly what we're doing."

"What ever. Get going." he said, his voice tight.

The Shiniganes were already gone.

"Edward, he is a Homunculus." Hohenheim said softly.

"That looks like a small child. Seeing them do that… I can't help but picture that being a human child…" he said, teeth clenched.

"Just ignore it." Katsumn was already walking away, eyes averted from the black tarp. "At least now he's helpless."

"True…" he kept walking, ignoring the small form.

They made it to the Command Center and sent up another flare to signal that they'd made it.

"Look! There they are!" someone in the building yelled.

The ground was pock-marked with bullets. There was a loud boom inside the building, and the attack stopped.

"Eh… What just happened?" he asked.

"Hey! Spectrum! Up here!"

"Green and Black made it in. Green always had a thing for building tunnels." he sighed.

"Watch out when you come in and seal up whatever entrance-exit point you create! There are white man-eater things in here and they don't die!" Black yelled down.

"What?" they all gasped.

There were screams at the gate. They all looked and saw that it was open and white humanoid… things were emerging. Any soldier in the way fell down with one on top of them.

"That is sick! Stone-powered dummies!" Katsumn spat in distaste. "Take out the legs and upper jaw. That way they're immobilized or can't eat us." she hissed, running straight into the thick of them.

"Well, there's something." Izumi, the Warriors and Chimera-men dove in as well.

He quickly trans-muted his arm into a blade and dove in as well, slicing at any of the dummies he came across. He felt sickened by them. They were crying out in human voices, but they were trying to eat him. They had to stop them. None were allowed to live.

There was a piercing shriek. "Get down!" Katsumn screamed.

There was a hiss, a whine, and thick tails of smoke. All of the dummies collapsed, missing most of their upper torsos.

"Good thing she separated the Shiniganes into several groups." sighed a young voice.

"Ayane?" he asked, looking at the small figure.

"Uweh? No, I'm Ayame. Her daughter." giggled the miniature Ayane. "We were told to split off from the main group and do a sweep of the city. We've been eliminating all obstacles for minimal troop-loss!"

"That's against my orders, but I'm glad. So… Where did you guys get those rocket-launchers?" he asked, moving into the HQ.

"We took 'em from a group of soldiers that we ambushed! They're all locked up in a store room across town right now." Ayame smiled sweetly.

"Hmm. Move in. We have to aid Black's group." he ordered, the rest following him.

There were many dead Central soldiers. The lights were out in some halls, and flickering in others.

"Edward."

They all spun around, battle-ready. Mustang and his group help up their hands. "We managed to rescue your other group and take out most of the man-eaters." Mustang said. "What's the plan now?"

"Regroup with the rest of the army, leave half of them here, take the other half and find this leader of the Homunculi." he said simply.

Long knives, it seemed, stabbed the walls around them. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Lust." he growled.

"Brother? How do we—" Al started.

"Lights!" Ayame screamed.

Someone flicked the lights off in the hallway. They saw the glint of weapons and Lust's Ultimate Spear, saw faint flecks of red, the bright red light of Lust's regenerative abilities, and then a flash-bomb.

"Lights, please!" Ayame requested.

The lights were turned on. Half of the Shiniganes had fallen, a few Warriors, and Lust was nowhere to be seen. "Where…?"

"Dead. They killed her." Katsumn said.

"But… But…"

"Don't worry, Ed. She's gone." Izumi assured him.

"Okay. Let's go." he said, relaxing.

He felt the feathers on his wings rustle, as if in a breeze. "Wait…"

"You feel it?" Katsumn growled.

"No, but there's wind that's not touching anyone else but me. It feels… alive, angry, almost…" he said.

"Something powerful is angered at our actions." Ayame interpreted.

"Most likely the Homunculi's leader. We better hurry." Hohenheim said.

"Mother went to hijack a radio-station and tell the country what's going on. She's persuasive and has hard evidence. Especially since…" Ayame trailed off and looked guilty.

"What? What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"W-e-ll…" Ayame looked very upset, shuffling her weight from foot to foot.

"Mother… Has Mrs. Bradley with her… She told her everything… Even showed her Seleim…"


	24. Chapter 22

"What?" he yelled. Ayame flinched, holding her hands up in front of her face.

"I-I told her not to..." she offered.

"What station?" he snapped, storming into the room closest to him.

"I think it was... Radio Capital?..." Ayame said quietly, looking ashamed of herself.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. At the same time, Fury was turning on the radio.

"Hello?" came a voice.

"This is Edward Elric, leader of the revolution! Is Ayane Shinigane there?" he almost yelled.

He heard a small amount of squabbling, then a sharp order. "Hello, Elric. Before you yell at me, I knew this was essential to our victory." Ayane's voice was still silky through the phone. "We now have the Fuhrer's wife on our side. She saw Seleim. She knows what's going on. the country is being alerted to the situation."

"You still went against orders! I cannot forgive that!" he snarled.

"Oh, you will. With Mrs. Bradley speaking, we're rallying a force of citizens, angered at being tricked for so long. They'll uproot any military forces they have near them. The soldiers will refuse to shoot or kill because it's their family. We're giving you man-power." Ayane said. He could picture her, sitting and looking triumphant.

"You were going against orders... But now that broad-cast is authorized! Listen, the military will try to shut it down, so keep them out at all costs!" he barked, slamming the receiver down.

"I did warn you that you couldn't trust them." Katsumn said, listening to the radio intently.

"Mother just learned that from our clan being abused. True, our clan used to be evil, but when we were separated from the Invisible Warriors, we found we were weaker. Bandits and free-loaders waited around every corner. We had to learn to become untrustworthy at first to protect ourselves. You can trust us. We're not bad any more." Ayame said softly.

"Wait... Listen..." Havoc stood up, turning the radio off.

They were absolutely silent.

"There." Green said.

The groaning of the mannequin soldiers was filling the hallway. "More?" Ayame hissed. She and Katsumn ran into the hallway, followed by their warriors.

That left the Amestrians and the small number of Xingese warriors alone in the room. "So..." Black said quietly.

There was a loud boom. "Sorry. That was an accident. It wasn't supposed to be that big."

Orange, Scar, the remaining Rainbow Alchemists, and the Ishvalans had arrived. Orange stood in the doorway, looking calmly at the damage. "But at least you got rid of them. That was the last of them." Scar said coolly.

"You hunted down all of the man-eaters?" Alphonse gasped.

"Yup. Every last one. Well, that, and Gluttony was totally pinned to a wall last checked.

"Three. Pride, Lust and Gluttony. Only need to worry about Envy, Wrath, and Sloth, who we've never seen." he sighed.

"Wait, you got Pride and Lust?" White asked.

"Ayane and her group took care of Pride. As to if he's still alive, I'm not sure. And then Ayame and Katsumn's groups killed Lust. And since you got Gluttony pinned, that means we only have four left." Hohenheim nodded.

"Huh. Sweet." Blue nodded.

By then, the entire army had made it to the Central Command Center. He issued orders. Half was to stay at the building and make sure no dummies were still around and keep the building. The other half would accompany them as they followed Hohenheim.

The Rainbow Alchemists, Izumi, Al, Mustang and his group, Scar, and the Warriors and Shiniganes made their way down a dark set of stairs, following Hohenheim.

"Why haven't the Homunculi tried to stop us?" he said, breaking the silence.

"He has probably gathered them around himself as a last line of defense. They are strong, but not like him." Hohenheim said in reply.

"So we can expect to have an all-out battle. We'd better be ready." he said softly.

As they descended, he started to feel like something was moving beneath his feet. The Warriors and Shiniganes were also skittish, jumping nervously, hands ready to draw their weapons at a moment's notice.

His prism started to glow. Cat's obsidian was noticeably bright, and Karina was muttering while trying to hide the light from hers. Terios was softly hissing, and the other Alchemists were also trying to hide the light from their stones.

"What's wrong?" Nmutua had sped up and become level with him.

"They're reacting for some reason." he murmured.

"The only reason they should be doing this is if one of us is in trouble." Red said in confusion.

"That means..." Yellow said, eyes wide. "One of us... isn't us!"

"Envy!" he snarled.

He turned to the others. "What four of you are making couples?"

"Me." "Here." "Yep."

Only three answers. He glared at Blue. Blue looked back innocently. "So, Envy, where's Dark? He's been coupled with Cat." he said slyly.

Envy growled, leaping at him, shedding Dark's face as he went. But half-way there, he fell, one of Hughes's knives lodged deep in his forehead. "You...!" Envy snarled, standing up.

There was a loud crackle, and a spike of rock punched out of the wall and went through Envy's midriff. Everyone looked at Katsumn. Blue light still flickered on her hand. "Freak." she muttered. "I wonder what you really look like? Your true Homunculus form is large, I saw that in your foot-prints in the forest. But... What do you really look like?"

As if on cue, Ayame leapt on top of the spike next to Envy. She sketched something on the rock surrounding him. "What the hell is that?" Envy snarled.

"Just watch, Homunculus. Everyone keep going. Ayame and I will catch up soon." Katsumn ordered.

"You heard her! Keep moving!" he said sharply, continuing to walk.

"Brother, if that was Envy, they have Dark!" Alphonse worried.

"I know. I only hope he's still alive."

"Edward. They're coming." Mustang said, looking up the side of the stairwell.

Crawling almost like spiders, Katsumn and Ayame were coming down to them. Katsumn held something small in her left hand. "Here. At threat of us killing him, he told us Dark was locked up in a closet. They'll find him." she said, handing whatever it was to him.

"What... the hell is this?" he asked.

"Envy's true form. I destroyed his Stone. Without it, he's just... that." Katsumn said. "C'mon. Let's keep moving."

"Jeeze..." he sighed, tucking the thing away in his pocket.

They kept going down until they came to the place. Wrath and something huge, larger than Major Armstrong, stood next to a Hohenheim dopple-ganger.

"So. I finally get to meet the leader of the Homunculi." he said, stepping forth.

Before anyone else could speak, the Invisible Warriors and Shiniganes all stepped forth.

"Edward, Alphonse."

He felt himself shoved forward. He and Alphonse fell to the ground.


	25. Chapter 23

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, rolling over to look at Katsumn.

He got no reply. Katsumn clapped her hands together, then pressed them to the ground. There were zig-zagging lines of blue, and then a large circle was burnt into the ground. "We want to help you." she said.

"Mother?"

He saw that Generation was holding Ayame and Nmutua back from joining the rest of their clans.

"You cannot take part. We're making an exchange here."

He then saw what was going on. Everyone else did too. "Wait a minute, you stubborn fool!" he yelled, getting up and running at the empress.

Too late.

She'd stepped inside the circle and activated it.

The blue light surrounded them. Several Warriors ripped off his auto-mail, and one had scratched Al's seal.

He suddenly saw the Gate for an instant. Then it all faded.

"What? I'm..." he gasped, looking down at himself. "I..."

He had two flesh hands and legs. "No... that means..."

"Brother..."

The voice was shaky. He turned to see...

Alphonse.

"Generation! Why... Why didn't you let us join them?" Nmutua screamed.

He turned to look at everyone else. "Your mothers must have wanted you to live on. At the last moment, I saw Ayane dart into the circle. That means the group at the station is still alive. Ten Warriors and ten Shiniganes." Hohenheim said.

"You mean... Wait, where are..." he spun around, searching for the Homunculi.

"They must've used the Homunculi as material to open the Gate, and then exchanged themselves to get our bodies back." Al was trembling and...

He quickly gave Al his coat. "But... we never asked them..."

"Asked or no, it means now... They can't be feared. Not if they helped rescue an entire country and restore two young boys to their bodies." Mustang told them.

"So chaos has finally receded. This country will need a new Fuhrer, and I have a nominee in mind." Terios chuckled, turning to Mustang.

"This country still needs fixing, Terios, true. I'm sure all of us here can do it." the colonel nodded.


	26. Chapter 24: Ten Years Later

_**TEN YEARS LATER...**_

He paused at the door, hand hovering hesitantly.

"You can knock, dummy!" Winry laughed.

He turned to look at her. They were both twenty-five now, and Alphonse was twenty-four. He and Winry had gotten married and she was pregnant. Her tummy was slightly enlarged, showing that the baby was growing.

Al stood behind Winry, smiling at him. "Go ahead and knock, Ed." he nodded.

He rapped his knuckles on the wooden door. The door was flung open and several small children tackled him. "Hey! Get back in here, you four!" Terios yelled. "Oh, hey you guys!" he grinned.

"You've been busy..." Ed groaned from beneath the quadruplets.

"Well, Dark and Cat just got lucky! Come on in!"

They all entered the were-cat's house.

Terios and Strawberry had gotten married. The two had the quadruplets and a fifth in the making. They lived in Central and had invited everyone over.

Most everyone was already there.

Hughes and Gracia were there with Alicia. Cathrine and Scar were both sitting near a window. Strawberry was sitting next to Cat as the bar-tender nursed a little baby girl. Dark was turning out to be the sort of father Hughes was. Hohenheim smiled softly a them as they entered. Ayame and Nmutua were sitting in a corner arguing over something. Izumi and Sig both sat with their adopted son, Zoheim. The only ones missing were Roy, Riza, Karina, Daisy, Lyn, and Violet.

"Hey there! So Cat and Dark aren't the only ones who've been busy!" teased Hughes.

"Nice to see you too, Hughes!" he grinned.

"Where're the others?" Al asked.

"Karina now works as a professional dare-devil and has a job as a spy for General Armstrong. She's in the middle of a mission in Drachma right now and couldn't make it." Nmutua said from the corner.

"Violet is closing up shop. I was just across the street a few minutes ago." Cathrine sighed.

"You mean the auto-mail, doctor-shop, school hybrid thing across the street is Violet's?" Winry gasped in admiration.

"Yep. And look at the name on the tickets we gave you. Daisy Clearwater. She got her wish. We're watching her sing tonight." smiled Strawberry.

"And the Mustangs shouldn't be too long." Hohenheim said, his voice soft.

"Mustangs? He got married?" Ed yelled.

"Shh! You'll wake the baby!" Cat hissed.

"Sorry. But... That was unexpected. So... Riza?" he asked.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

They all looked at the door to see Fuhrer Mustang. Riza stood, smiling behind him. "I' wondering how you managed to make Alphonse leave that shelter he set up. All those cats..." the Fuhrer teased.

"Looks like everyone here is having a kid or has one." Riza chuckled as Violet came in.

"Hey! Don't include me in that calculation! You're all crazy! Who wants to settle down and have a bunch of wailing kids!" Cathrine objected. "Strawberry, why are you giving me that look?"

"Oh, I just saw everyone's favorite female ex-assassin buying a small velvet box, and from the flowery invitations I saw you writing, whoever it was accepted!" Strawberry teased as her daughter climbed into her lap.

"Velvet box...?"

He looked next to Scar. hardly noticeable in the shadows, there was a small black velvet box. "You're kidding me. You two?" he snickered.

"Hush, you didn't see anything. You're hallucinating." Cathrine snapped.

"Then I'm sharing the hallucination." Ayame said, pointing to the box.

Everyone cried out.

"Hello? What'd we miss?"

They quieted down enough to turn to the door. Lyn and Havoc stood there.

"You two too?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, once we got used to the other's quirks, it worked out!" Lyn blushed.

"Well, I need my volunteers to come to my place after Daisy's performance. We need to get to work." Roy sighed.

"Yes. We'll go directly afterwards." Scar and Cathrine nodded.

"What?" Al asked, confused.

"We, Violet, Dark, Cat, and Lyn have all volunteered to help him with the rebuilding of Ishval. Dark and Scar are Ishvalan, Lyn read a lot about them and owns a gazillion books, Cat, Violet and I just want to help." Cathrine explained.

"See, Mustang, we told you you'd be a good leader!" laughed Hughes.

"Yes, and I just barely talked him out of the change to the dress-code." Riza sighed.

"Ohh, good job! I couldn't bear it if all my coworkers were in flirty skirts!" Dark cheered.

Their talk wore on until they had to go see Daisy's performance. The songs were all cheerful and childish, perfectly suiting the happy ending they had won.

**Edward continued to be a State Alchemist, though his name was changed to the 'Rebellious Alchemist.' He and Winry went on to have a young baby girl who shared her mother's passion for machinery.**

**Alphonse, who set up a shelter, took in any stray he found. The shelter became a popular place for cat-lovers.  
><strong>

**Hohenheim lived with his sons for fifteen years before peacefully passing away in his sleep.  
><strong>

**Izumi and Sig Curtis both lived with their son in Dublith. Zoheim became a superb Alchemist and fighter, just like his mother.  
><strong>

**Strawberry and Terios went on to have a grand total of thirteen kids. All of them had cattish abilities or traits they inherited from their father.  
><strong>

**Cathrine and Scar assisted Fuhrer Roy Mustang with the rebuilding of Ishval and lived long and happy lives together.  
><strong>

**Daisy achieved country-wide fame as a singer and opened her own cafe. It became popular among the single military men for the cute waitresses.  
><strong>

**Karina became General Armstrong's right-hand woman, going into Drachma almost three-thousand times. She also set many records for her dare-devil activities.  
><strong>

**Dark and Cat ran a bar over which they lived with their girl. Many of the group still went there to make idle chit-chat. After they finished with the rebuilding of Ishval, their daughter went there often to visit Cathrine and Scar.  
><strong>

**Violet became a state-of-the-art auto-mail engineer, five-star doctor, and a very patient teacher. She taught many Ishvalans medical arts and a few to make auto-mail.  
><strong>

**Lyn and Jean Havoc ran a library and a general store after they helped rebuild Ishval. Thanks to Lyn, Jean is getting off of smoking.  
><strong>

**Roy and Riza Mustang were on the top for a long time. Being both his wife and a military soldier, Riza was a member of his body-guard until she became pregnant with their first son and retired. Roy was the Fuhrer for a very long time.  
><strong>

**Maes and Gracia Hughes raised Alicia into a beautiful and kind young woman. Maes was still the over-affectionate father with hundreds of pictures. He and Dark often competed to see who could have the most cute pictures of their daughters.  
><strong>

**So, it short...  
><strong>

**They all lived happily ever after.  
><strong>


End file.
